Auto Re:Play 2
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Sequel. It has been two years since they've last visited Planet Earth. Now, two years later, two keyblade wielders; Ventus and Hikari are sent to Planet Earth to investigate an Energy Burst that's disturbing the signals from every world. What happens when this Energy Burst came from a certain shattered cube that is scattered around Earth? Rewrite finished.
1. Chapter 1: New Mission

**A/N: This is the rewrite version of Auto Play 2. I decided that I should name the story Auto Re:Play 2, because it was rewrite and all… So I really hope this rewrite version is better ^^ Enjoy…**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 1

New Mission

* * *

The sunlight was bursting brightly over at Agrabah. It was yet another sunny day at the desert; anyone who's at the market was happily doing what they do every single day.

Sultan Aladdin and Princess Jasmine were always taking care of the citizens with the help of Genie and the keyblade wielders of course. The city was slowly rebuilding into an even better place for citizens to live. But that doesn't mean the desert city is safe from any darkness. For that is where the keyblade wielders came into the picture. Their job is to eliminate the darkness from ever world that existed. No matter how hard the job is, they would always get it done.

"Man! It's really hot here~!" An eighteen year old keyblade wielder whined.

The brunette fanned herself with her right hand while trying to block the bursting sunlight away from her eyes. She had to pull up her hood and borrowed an umbrella from Princess Jasmine and she was still whining about the light getting into her eyes. Luckily for her, there wasn't any Heartless in the Market Streets or else she will have to drop the umbrella.

"Aw, c'mon Hikari, I'm sure you're used to this kind of heat…" Aladdin laughed.

"Aladdin's right, Hikari…" A blonde boy chuckled. "You lived most of your life at Destiny Islands, where the sun always shines." He smirked.

The keyblade wielder turned around to look at the new Sultan and her companion, Ventus. She gave a slight glare at both the new Sultan and the keyblade wielder. "Said the Sultan who lives here his whole life," She raised both her hands up. "I mean, c'mon Aladdin! Nobody can ever survive this kind of heat! I'm melting you know!" She crossed her arms, keeping the umbrella on her shoulder.

"Yeah, nobody can stand this heat and that nobody is only you," Aladdin pointed his finger at Hikari as she just raised both her hands in defense.

"I'm pretty sure even Donald can stand this heat, he's a water creature and he can still keep his temper to minimum. Oh and Hikari? You're not melting… It's called sweating." Ventus continued for Aladdin and chuckled.

"I know that!" Hikari crossed her arms. "If I'm melting then I would get shorter than this." She huffed.

"Yeah, you're short alright. Even though you're not melting, you're still pretty short." Aladdin snickered.

Hikari's ear twitch in annoyance, "I'm. Not. Short! You're just freakishly tall! And you're a dude!" She raised her fist up. "5'6 isn't short! It's average height!"

"Right, right," Aladdin laughed. "You're not short. Genie? Think you can make her taller?" He turned to his blue skin colored friend.

Genie nodded, "One taller keyblade wielder coming up!" he was about to zap Hikari with his magic, but she stopped him worrying that something might go wrong while Ventus laughed.

"Whoa! Whoa! There Genie, I ain't wanna grow taller than this! I'm already tall enough okay? I don't need magic to turn me into a 40 foot tall girl!" Hikari quickly waved her hands in front of her in disapproval.

"I'm not going to turn you into a 40 foot tall girl," Genie said and Hikari sighed in relief. "But –I am going to turn you into a 60 foot tall girl!" The relief look of the brunette's face fell as she started to run away when Genie started trying to zap her with his magic.

Ventus and Aladdin watched in amusement as Hikari kept on dodging Genie's magic. The brunette kept on dodging while trying not to bump into citizens. Suddenly the brunette stopped as she got tackled by a large being. Ventus quickly ran to help his friend up; his eyes widened as he saw who the attacker was. Ventus stared at the dog while Hikari was still on the ground, either unconscious or just fooling around. The brownish-yellow dog wagged his long black tail as his tongue was out.

"Pluto! What are you doing here?" Ventus asked as he kneeled down to pat King Mickey's messenger dog.

"Gee… Thanks Ven, I'm okay." Hikari said sarcastically as she sat up while rubbing her head. Ventus laughed nervously as he scratched Pluto's head. The brunette keyblade wielder stood up and approached Ventus and Pluto with her arms crossed. "What's the matter boy? What does King Mickey want?" She asked curiously.

Ventus took the message from Pluto's collar and read the message. _"I have a very important mission for you two!"_ Hikari snorted as Ventus tried to imitate King Mickey's voice. _"Now since Hikari has been to Earth once for her Mark of Mastery Exam with Sora and Riku. We cannot find the world again in our scanners because of a serious Energy Burst from the Multi World. We need both of you to investigate and report immediately if you find something suspicious." _Ventus finished.

"Why didn't he tell Sora or Riku to investigate it? Why us?" Ventus asked Hikari, who shrugged as a reply. Hikari's eyes caught something on the bottom of the paper. She pointed to the arrow while Ventus raised an eyebrow. He turned the note to the back page. He sweat dropped as there were more. _"P.S Sora and the others can't attend this mission because something urgent came up."_

"That still doesn't explain everything…" Hikari sighed deeply.

"Well… I guess that they're having issues right now," Ventus shoved the note inside his pocket and scratched Pluto's head as his paw stomped the ground happily. "We better get going if we want to find out this Energy Burst." He continued.

"So what's going on?" Aladdin asked curiously.

"King Mickey wants us to investigate Earth and see if something weird is happening there." Ventus explained to the confused Sultan.

"Hey… Where's Pluto?" Hikari suddenly asked. The dog was missing once more! Pluto always disappeared whenever he had delivered the message to the keyblade wielders. He was a mysterious dog. "So… Shall we get going and get this over with?" She suggested to the other keyblade wielder, who nodded.

"See you two later! Wish you luck Aladdin! And tell everyone we said goodbye!"

Aladdin and Genie waved goodbye as the keyblade wielders tapped on their piece of armor and was in full armor. They summoned their keyblade and turned it into gliders. The two watched as the armored girl and boy fly up high into the sky and disappeared from view. The Sultan and the Genie exchanged looks to each other before going back to the palace where Princess Jasmine is waiting for their return.

* * *

"C'mon Hikari! You don't want to get left behind!" Ventus yelled to his fellow companion.

"Shut up! I'm going to beat you Ven!" Hikari shouted as she accelerated faster than her blonde friend. The brunette was also using the Glider, like Ven, as her transportation in _the Lanes in Between_. The Glider is one of the fastest ways to travel to another world without even hiding the vehicle. It could easily turn to the keyblade when the wielder commands it to do so. It was also faster than a Gummi ship. "Where are we going exactly?" She asked the blonde.

Ventus rolled his eyes at his partner, "Are you even listening to what I said back at Agrabah?" Hikari shook her head while Ventus sighed deeply. "We're going to Earth. Does that name ring a bell to you?" He asked back.

Hikari stayed quiet for a moment, which Ventus presume that she was thinking. The brunette shrugged her shoulders and raised her arms. Ventus immediately sweat dropped at Hikari's forgetfulness. The brunette was sometime forgetful about missions or places that she has visited. She always kept a small notebook to write down the world's name, location and descriptions, so that she can't forgot. It was helpful sometimes because Ventus could also forget about the coordinates.

"You visited Earth once right?" Ventus questioned as he flew beside Hikari.

The brunette nodded her head and took out her notebook. "Yeah… I was stuck there for three whole months with Sora and Riku during the Mark of Mastery Exam. There are a lot of dangerous obstacles and strange places. It's an interesting World though. I think I remember when Master Yen Sid told us about its uniqueness." She placed her notebook back to where it belongs and continued to fly through the Lanes in Between.

"Right," Ventus replied. "Do you see the world?" He asked as he stopped the Glider as soon as they entered the Milky Way Galaxy.

Hikari shook her head, "Nope, I'm in the Mark of Mastery, remember? I didn't see the world from the Lanes in Between, but I did see inside the extraordinary world." She grinned.

Ventus face palmed. "Great… So any idea which one of these balls is World Earth?" He asked as he examined every spinning ball in the Galaxy.

"I have a suggestion," Hikari said out loud to Ventus, who was examining scanning the Worlds. The blonde turns to her as he rubbed the back of his helm. "How about we start with the blue and green one? That one seems to be full of life." She answered.

"Good enough," Ventus shrugged as he and Hikari accelerated towards the Blue and Green World. The two keyblade wielders started to flew towards the World with top speed while trying not to get hit by the comets or asteroids that were in a large World with a huge ring of rocks. He zigzagged his way from the asteroids while Hikari following his moves.

As soon as Ventus and Hikari entered the atmosphere of the World, their Glider disappeared. They both glanced at each other before screaming at the top of their lungs as they were falling down towards the World. The two keyblade wielder tried their best to summon back their Glider, but it won't come back to their need, like it has a mind of its own. A bright light covered the two as they saw what they were going to hit. It was a good thing that it was water. They both quickly braced themselves for the impact to the surface of the water.

Ventus and Hikari swam back up to the surface. They both popped their heads out from the water and shook the water off their hair.

"What the heck was that?! What happened up there?" Ventus panicked.

"Not again…" Hikari face palmed. "This world is weird… This kind of things happened to me, Sora, and Riku all the time during our stay." Hikari sighed as she swam towards the beach not far from where they landed. Ventus followed the brunette from behind. The two keyblade wielders reached the shore and panted heavily as they were tired from swimming from the sea to shore. Ventus lay on the sand while Hikari took off her shoe and put it upside down, to get the water out. "This place is majestic and all, but sometimes I hate it…" The girl groaned.

"What now?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to stay here until I got my energy back…" Hikari said as she sat down on the sand, staring out to the sea.

Ventus shook his head, but did the same.

* * *

"Everybody stand clear! What can you tell about this object?" A soldier with the name tag of R. Epps asked the workers.

"We don't know… It was too fast but we were able to pin point the location of the Aliens!" The soldier shouted to R. Epps while zooming in, alerting the African-American man because of the close up image.

Apparently, N.E.S.T has tracked the signal down when it landed on Earth's atmosphere. The two objects triggered their alarm immediately and apparently at the same time, there was an intruder at base, which only added worst to the situation. A soldier with the name tag of W. Lennox quickly grabbed his gun and marched down the stairs. As soon as W. Lennox reached down the stairs, he was greeted by a rumble sound behind him. The black haired man turns around to see his truck and a few more cars beside the Black GMC Topkick. He jogged towards his friend in disguised along with his best friend, R. Epps. The biggest truck, the Peterbilt 379, let out air from his grills. He transformed into his full height and stared down at W. Lennox.

Finally the GMC Topkick, the Search and Rescue H2 hummer, the Saleen Mustang, and the M915 Line-Haul transformed into their full form. The five big friends began to scan the area for any clues as the peterbilt leaned down to W. Lennox and R. Epps.

"Colonel Lennox, Captain Epps," The Peterbilt called out the two names. "Have you got any clues on the undetected flying object?" He asked.

"Nothing, Optimus… He said that it was too fast to even capture with our satellite." Colonel Lenox said, running his finger through his hair.

"And Private Lee did pin point the location and you wouldn't believe where it has landed." Captain Epps said.

"Try us," Ironhide grunted, feeling a bit impatient that he can't kick some aft without any orders from Optimus.

"It landed here." Colonel Lennox said as he reloaded his gun.

Optimus nodded and stood up in his full height. He turns his head to his CMO, Ratchet, who looked as shock as his other comrades. Turning his head to his Weapon Specialist, Ironhide, he was shock to find that the Weapon Specialist's cannons were humming down and his optics went wide. The Saleen Mustang, Barricade, and the M915 Line-Haul, Megatron answered the same as his comrades.

Ever since the Decepticons offered a truce with the Autobots, well, most of the Decepticons who are loyal enough to follow their all mighty leader, the war for Cybertron has ended just after three humans open their optics. The three not so ordinary humans; opened their optics to see that the planet of Earth is big enough for them all, that the war was pointless, and was taking lives of innocent humans and even Cybertronians. Now, their threat is the creatures of Darkness and the remaining Decepticon army, who choose not to join their leader.

"Optimus, what has come to this planet now?" Megatron asked.

The leader of the Autobots shook his head, "I am not certain, my brother. We just hoped that it is not those black creatures." He vented heavily.

"I just wish those three are here… They know what to do." Ratchet said while scanning the area, looking for any wounded.

The Cybertronians seemed to agree on Ratchet's statement. It would be a big help if one of those three came by for a visit to help exterminate the creatures. Two long years had passed without any knowing the three would come back. All hopes were beginning to lose as the creatures began to evolve into uncounted numbers. But that doesn't stop N.E.S.T to take them down.

"Colonel Lennox!" A soldier saluted the Colonel.

"At ease soldier," Colonel Lennox said as he saluted back. "What is it? Did you find something?" He asked as he grabbed his gun, after seeing the soldier was out of breath.

"Sir, yes sir!" The other soldier said. "We've found where the culprits are hiding!" He yelled, making the Autobots looked down.

"Where are they now?" Barricade asked as he kneeled down.

"South Beach!" The soldier responded.

"Good job!" Colonel Lennox praised as he slapped the soldier's back. The Colonel only gave the Autobots a nod and they already knew what the plan was. Ironhide opened his doors as he let both humans, Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps, to enter his alt-mode. "C'mon Ironhide, let's get this aliens and get this over it." The black haired man patted the dashboard.

"_You don't have to tell me twice,"_ The GMC Topkick responded.

* * *

"Target sited," Colonel Lennox said from behind the bushes. He was holding a Rifle along with Captain Epps. The black haired soldier adjusted the Rifle on his hands and narrowed it to the trespassers' head, which wasn't expecting military mans surrounding the two with the Autobots disguised in their vehicle mode. "But… our targets are only… kids…" Colonel Lennox lowered his weapon.

"Don't let them get to you Will…" Captain Epps placed his hand on Colonel Lennox's left shoulder. "Remember the last colorful creature we faced? They disguised themselves as_human kids_. So don't let these fool you too." He finished as he pulled the fore end of the rifle.

"You're right," Colonel Lennox did the same as he began to adjust the rifle again. "Hey, Epps… Does that girl remind you of someone?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows down to examine the brown haired girl.

Captain Epps raised an eyebrow at his best friend. He rolled his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows down as well to see who the girl is. He felt a grin crept up to his lips as he immediately recognized the girl. The black skinned man lowered his weapon down and told the Autobots to lower their weapon down too and stay hidden while he and Colonel Lennox pay a little surprise visit to the boy and girl.

"Well I'll be… It's her!" Captain Epps cheerfully said.

"Yup," Colonel Lennox grinned as he stood up, dusting the dirt and leaves off his military outfit. "Wanna greet out guest?" He asked Captain Epps.

"Sure… It's been so long anyways… I miss the little girl…" Both humans walked out from their hiding spot, alerting both Autobots and the human soldiers.

"Are you crazy human?" Barricade whispered quietly. "Come back here! We don't fully know who those two are!" He yelled at Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps to come back and hide behind the bushes.

"Nah," Captain Epps waved him off as he approached the two teenagers.

The brunette was glancing to the sea, seeing it sparkling because of the sunlight. "Have you ever thought that someday; Sometime like this would come back at Destiny Islands? Where we could just relax and play?" She asked.

"Yeah… Maybe someday… But now, I think we have companies." The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at the two newcomers.

The brunette turned her head to see the two newcomers. At first, she didn't recognize the two, but as soon as she remembered what happened two years ago back at her Mark of Mastery Exam. She has met two military men with quite a sense of humor. One of them was Major William Lennox, who has a family back at Tranquility. And the other was Sergeant Robert Epps, the soldier with a bad aim. She remembered her two comrades that accompanied her in Egypt, but also that they both accepted her, her brother, and her friend when they first landed on Earth.

"Major Lennox! Sergeant Epps!" The brunette quickly stood up as the blonde followed.

"Hey there kiddo!" Captain Epps ruff the brunette's wet hair and raised his eyebrow at the brunette and the blonde. "Wow… You two are wet… What happen… did you get hit by a wave of something?" he asked with a grin.

"Ha ha," The brunette laughed dryly. "We just got slammed into the water. And have you met my friend? His name is Ventus." She introduced the blonde boy to Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps.

"Hi! I'm Ventus! Call me Ven and a friend of Hikari is a friend of mine." Ventus chirped happily as he reached his hand out to shake Colonel William and Captain Epps's hands.

Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps exchanged glances at each other before smirking. Colonel Lennox wrapped his arm around Ventus's shoulder as Captain Epps gave Hikari a headlock while ruffling her short brown hair. Ventus yelped in surprise while Hikari tried to break free from Captain Epps' headlock. Ventus and Hikari sighed in defeat as it was worthless to escape from the two soldiers. The two keyblade wielders stared at each other confusedly and shrugged their shoulders.

"Congrats you two!" Captain Epps yelled.

"Yeah… Didn't know you could get a boyfriend like him, kiddo." Colonel Lennox smirked.

Ventus' cheeks flushed bright red as Hikari stared at the two soldiers confusedly. She tapped her chin and tried to remember. She mouthed an 'O' and laughed.

"What boyfriend? He isn't my boyfriend…" Hikari laughed as she slapped her knee. Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps stared at her while Ventus nodded furiously. "He's just a really close friend, that's all. A partner you know!" The keyblade wielder gave a huge grin.

"Really? Only good friends? Only a partner?" Colonel Lennox crossed his arms.

"Yup!"

Colonel Lennox laughed and ruffs both Ventus and Hikari's hair. The two keyblade wielders stared at the man confusedly before grinning at each other.

"Alright guys!" Captain Epps yelled towards the bushes. "You can come out now! They're friends! No aliens or any of those creatures here!" He waved his hands up in the air, side to side.

Ventus and Hikari stared at the bushes for a moment before their eyes widened as they saw five thingamajigs and a couple of humans coming out from the bushes. Hikari quickly noticed the three thingamajigs out of five. The big blue flame is Optimus Prime, the black one is Ironhide, and the neon one is Ratchet. The black and white along with the sandy colored one is the ones she doesn't recognized.

"Hey~ Boss bot!" Hikari saluted. "How've you been doing?" She asked with a grin.

Optimus let out a chuckle. "I am fine, thank you for asking." He replied.

"Oh yeah!" Hikari snaps her fingers. She grabbed Ventus by his upper arm and dragged him towards the leader of the Autobots, since the blonde was just too stunned to see three tall and large robots standing in front of them. "Boss Bot, I would like you to meet my best friend, Ventus!" She introduced.

"Uh… Hi? My name's Ventus, but call me Ven." Ventus laughed nervously as he introduced himself.

Ironhide gave a grunt and the two keyblade wielders glanced at him. "You two have a lot to explain." He said as his hand turned to plasma cannons, humming quietly as it aimed for the blonde boy.

"We know."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, That's the end of the rewrite of chapter one ^^. Hope you guys like it. And there's a lot of changes…**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shard

**A/N: A new chapter ^^ and sorry for the delay… Thank you for the review, fav, and alert! I hope you all like the second rewrite of Auto Re:Play 2!**

JetCycle: **^^" Yeah… Will and Epps thought that they both were dating, but they're not. I'll explain in this chapter ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Transforers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Spark of Matrix (keyblade) © WiiDragonZx**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Shard

* * *

"So what brings you back here? To Earth?" Colonel Lennox placed a smile as he jogged towards the girl.

Hikari turned around with a huge smile, "We're actually here on a mission from our Master," She said, but haven't finished her sentence yet because Colonel Lennox interrupted.

"Who's this Master anyway? Giving missions to a fifteen year old girl? He has to be a wacko sending little girls doing dangerous missions." Colonel Lennox scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed down in frustration.

Ventus and Hikari almost laugh at his comment. The blonde elbowed the brunette as she was almost laughing. They were still thinking that she's just a fifteen year old? The truth is that she's actually an eighteen year old keyblade wielder, not a kid anymore. Then the brunette just remembered that when she came here, to Earth, is when she was doing her Mark of Mastery Exam with Sora and Riku. They moved back two years, which means Hikari's a thirteen year old girl. She face palmed, how could she forget to tell them about her real age? But then again, it'll be funny to watch them going crazy when she told them her real age.

"You'll be surprise who my Master is, Major Lennox." Hikari wiggled her finger as she 'tsk'ed.

"It's Colonel now, call me Will if you want, and who's this Master of yours?" Colonel Lennox asked.

Hikari grinned, "Master Yen Sid! Along with him," She jabbed her thumb to Ventus. "—King Mickey Mouse, Master Aqua, and Master Terra! And of course; me, Sora, and Riku are Masters too," She exclaims proudly.

Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps chocked after hearing 'Master Riku'. The silver headed kid that loves to mess with Ironhide? Is now a Master? They couldn't believe what they're hearing, even Ironhide let out some sort of a snort from his grills.

"Pfft~! You got to be kidding me!" Captain Epps laughed as he slapped his knee while laughing like a hyena. He and Colonel Lennox stopped laughing as they saw Ventus and Hikari shaking their heads with a smile. "You serious? Dang, didn't believe it the first time." he asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yup!" She popped the 'p'. "So… How have you all been doing? And what about the Heartless?" She asked after feeling a bit awkward about the silence between them all.

"We have been doing well, thank you for asking. It's you that should be asked by us," Ratchet crossed his arms while Hikari rolled her eyes. "And as for the Heartless… Not so good, those little pests have been growing rapidly and we certainly don't know how to stop them." He continued.

Hikari laugh, "Well, why didn't you just ask for us to go back?" she asked.

"We did," Ironhide cut in. "We've tried calling you for thousands of time and yet you still don't answer any of our calls." He glared.

The brunette raised an eyebrow before shoving her hand into her pocket, looking for the object two years ago that has been given from Captain Epps. After searching in her rather small on the outside but big on the inside pocket, she finally touches a metal object. Grinning happily, she pulled out the cell phone.

"Well…," Hikari nervously began. "I kind of crash it during a fight. Dunno how to fix it and don't have the tool to fix it. So um… Sorry?" She smiled nervously.

Optimus chuckled, "No matter, Little One. Wheeljack shall fix your cellular phone in no time." He nodded his head.

"Wheeljack? The Scientist Ratchet talked about your holoforms? He's here? Let me guess… Newcomers?" Hikari crossed her arms as the three Autobots only nodded.

"You have no idea," Ironhide grunted and Ratchet elbowed him. He gave a confused expression to the medic as he threw his hands up in the air.

Ventus seemed to notice the two other vehicles that were just sitting there, not transforming or even moving from their spot. Hikari has told him something about black and white before and that truck, he has never heard it from Hikari. She never did say anything about a friend who disguised its self as a cream colored thingamajig. Maybe he needs to see Namine and Xikari about getting his Memories checked. Finally deciding to ask about those two thingamajig or vehicles, he elbowed Hikari and pointed his finger at the two thingamajigs.

"Hey Hikari, did you notice the two new thingamajig? You never told me anything about those kinds…" Ventus whispered.

Hikari seems to notice when Ventus mentioned the two vehicles. "Hey Boss Bot!" She cupped her mouth and yelled to the Autobot Leader. The Autobot Leader turned his head towards the brunette as Ventus laughed nervously. Hikari was just too straight forwards. "Do you know anything about those two? Are they newcomers too? Who are their names? What kind of vehicles are they? Do they fight like you too? What are their—," She was cut off by Colonel Lennox, who covered her mouth with his hand.

"Okay, Hikari… I think that's enough…" Colonel Lennox chuckled while Hikari kept on muffling questions for The Autobots. "Optimus will explain all of your questions." He continued.

Optimus let out a small chuckle. The little sparkling was still the same like she was two years ago, curious yet determined. "To answers your questions, little one… They are our new comrades indeed. But before I answer the rest of your questions, do you remember our war between the Autobots and Decepticons?" He asked.

"Yeah…?" Hikari said, not following what the leader was talking about.

"How would you feel when I told you that some of them have joined our army?"

Optimus direct his hand to the car and the truck, who were transforming into their bi-pedal mode. As the two vehicles transformed, Ventus and Hikari stared in awe while following up to see the faces of the two owners of the car and the truck. Their blue eyes widened in a mix of shock, confusion, awe, and joy. Hikari was shocked to see the Decepticons, who tried to kill her and tried to use her powers as a keyblade wielder, are there standing in front of her! Megatron the leader of the Decepticon and Barricade the police officer who's the first Decepticon she has ever met.

"Hello," Megatron greeted with somewhat a smile. He had regretted to follow the path of The Fallen. Now, his intention is to correct the things he has done in his past live, starting from apologizing to this human sparkling. It may seem wrong to see the ex mighty Decepticon Lord to be apologizing, but he's now walking down the path of Light. "I want to apologize on what has happen in the past…" He continued, feeling a bit awkward.

Hikari stayed quiet. She just had so many things in her mind right now! The Decepticons changed sides, including the almighty leader! And now he's apologizing to her for his mistakes! She can just ignore him and his comrades, but that would be mean. His mistakes were just too far and he has gone deep into the Darkness. But then again, Riku did walk the same path as Megatron did and she forgives him with all her heart. She couldn't forgive Master Xehanort or the Organization for what they've done. Their mistakes were just unforgivable, but Megatron did converted to the Light and good side.

"Hikari?" Colonel Lennox asked as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder.

"What? What are you apologizing for? We never met before… Maybe you're mistaken me for someone else." The keyblade wielder gave a shrug and grinned happily.

The Autobots, the ex-Decepticons, Colonel Lennox, and Captain Epps gave her a surprise look. Has this girl forgotten all about what happened two years ago? Did she have a slight amnesia in the two years? How could she forget about the incident at Egypt? It was the hardest thing to cover up! They even had to come up with an excuse of 'making a movie' to cover things up. The public seems to agree on that excuse and they actually wait for that movie. So Colonel Lennox makes another excuse of a fail movie. It was amusing yet frustration too.

"Have you forgotten femme? We have fought-," Barricade tried to make Hikari remember, but she stopped him before he could even continue.

"I think you've mistaken." Hikari crossed her arms. "We just met today! So… Nice to meet ya two!" She smiled as she offered her hand to both Megatron and Barricade.

"But-," Barricade tried to argue, but Hikari gave a wink to him. The two Decepticons took a step back before exchanging looks at each other. The Autobots seemed to notice the brunette's plan. She was forgiving the Decepticons and was showing it with amnesia. "Very well, if that is what you want to play… Hello, Little One. My name is Barricade." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Barricade!" Hikari shook his large finger. She turned to Megatron. "And your name is?" she asked, the keyblade wielder know his name, but she want to start out fresh.

"Megatron," The large ex-Decepticon shook the small hand.

Optimus couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Hikari was just so forgiving. He never met anyone who is willing to forgive anyone that has planned to kidnap her, kill her, or using her. It was a miracle. He smiled at the small brunette that was talking to her blonde cousin.

Ventus was amazed that Hikari could forgive a robot that was her enemy. He was sure glad that he has an adopted cousin like her and Sora. They both could be so forgiving and so truthful sometimes. Not to mention so childish. He was confused that if Master Xehanort ever went to the Light; he guessed that Hikari would never forgive him and the others wouldn't accept him either, he has to agreed on that.

* * *

Ventus cleared his throat as he felt three pairs of bright electric optics staring right at him while Hikari was talking to Megatron, Barricade, Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps. The blonde kicked the sand a little as he scratched the back of his head. His blue eyes glanced up to the sky as he exhaled deeply. He was getting the looks from the three robots. The blonde keyblade wielder thought that they were giving the looks because of they might overhead what the two soldiers were talking about. He chuckled lightly.

Hikari is his _cousin_. Not related by blood, but they are still cousins. The moment they found out that they're cousins was when Namine's mom called Ventus 'son'. That got the whole gang surprised. So when Namine's auntie adopted Sora and Hikari, that makes the two brunettes are cousins with Ventus. Namine was overjoyed when she has an older brother, but their mom was confused on how Ventus looked _so_ young. Maybe that was because he was asleep for _eleven_ years while his Heart was resting in Hikari's.

"So… Um… Hi?" Ventus said with a sheepishly grin, feeling awkward at the stares he was receiving.

"Greetings," Optimus nodded his head. "You are Ventus correct?" He asked.

Ventus nodded, feeling a bit relaxed. "Yeah… But call me Ven. It's easier to pronounce." He smiled at the tall and mighty Autobot Leader. "And my friends call me that too." He continued.

"Very well," Optimus nodded his head again with a small smile. "Are you somehow related to Hikari?"

Ventus sheepishly grinned, "Well… Yeah. I'm her cousin." He stated.

"What the Slag?" Ironhide cursed and both Autobots gave him a glare. "You're serious about being her relative? I thought that Sora is her only relative." He muttered the last sentence under his breath, but Ventus heard the last one.

"It's true, not by blood though," Ventus scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "My auntie and uncle adopted Sora and Hikari when they were…you know… alive…" he said sadly.

Optimus stared at the youngling with a frown. Just what have been these two younglings had been through? He has heard the story of Hikari when they were still suspecting her about being an enemy. He learned that she has been through a lot from losing her creators to losing her own life to save another life. He also has heard Sora's side of the story and Riku's too. The Autobot Leader was surprised to hear such dangerous adventures they've been through, but Ventus' story might be a lot different too.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ratchet began.

"It's okay… I got over it and so does Hikari…" Ventus placed a bright smile on his lips. His head perked up and turn around as he heard Hikari was calling his name. The blonde slightly bowed his head to the three tall Cybertronian and left to see what his cousin was calling him for. He jogged down the beach to the shore and found that his cousin was pointing to flying object at the air. He narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his eyebrows to block the sunlight. The flying object was rather big and was holding a bottle in its claws.

"Hey," Hikari let a grin replaced her curious look. "It's Bat Bat! Riku's Spirit! What's he doing here?" She asked.

"Beat's me…" Ventus shrugged.

Bat Bat flapped his wings towards shore, but didn't fly down to Ventus or Hikari's shoulder. He only flapped his wings to fly and dropped the bottle. The colorful bat spirit disappeared with a poof of clouds, leaving the falling bottle behind to the keyblade wielders. The blonde and the brunette stared up at the falling bottle, and it landed on Hikari's forehead. She falls straight into the water as Ventus caught the bottle that bounced off from Hikari's forehead. Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps gave a whistle and snickered while the Autobots looked concern for the brunette.

"Wow… You okay there Hikari?" Ventus asked as he holds back a laugh.

"Yeah… Just laugh, I know you want too…" Hikari replied dryly. Ventus started to laugh as he clutched his sides while holding the bottle in his hand. The brunette keybalde wielder rolled her eyes. "It was sarcasms Ven… Remember that; commit it to your memory, Pea Brain." She mocked with a smirk.

Ventus stopped laughing and gave a playful glare at his cousin, "Right, right, but really… Are you sure you're okay? Bat Bat did fly up high in the sky… You could have a concussion…" He stated, making Ratchet turn his attention to Hikari.

The CMO was about to scan the brunette, but she stopped him by waving her hands in front of her really fast and laughing nervously. "NO! Ratchet! I'm fine, really… This Pea Brain is just joking! I don't have a concussion! It'll take a lot more to make me have a concussion than just drop a bottle twenty feet above the air…" She grinned sheepishly.

Ratchet didn't look convinced, but nodded. "Alright… If that is what you said… I need you and your cousin to be in my Med Bay when we get back to base." He pointed his finger at the two keyblade wielders.

Hikari face palmed and slapped the back of Ventus' head. "Nice going Genius!" She hissed.

"Whatever," Ventus rolled his eyes and got the letter out of the bottle and a small round object fell to the sand. Hikari picked up the object while Ventus shrug; he stared at the symbol of the letter and his eyes widened in shock. "It's from the king!" He shouted, startling everyone at the beach.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at the word 'king'. He has met the King two years ago and he and his men couldn't believe their optics. The King is a giant mouse from a Disney cartoon show that young Annabelle love to watch, a Duck and a tall Dog also came with the King. They can _talk_ too. From all the information the Cybertronians gathered, animals can't said a word, let alone speak a _full_ sentence. When Optimus explained to the new arrivals, one of them actually glitched or fainted hearing that animals can talk, it was out of logic.

"Well?" Hikari raised her brown eyebrow, looking irritated that Ventus was only staring at the symbol. "Read it and let's find out what King Mickey is saying!" She slapped the back of his head.

"Aw! Okay! Okay! Sheez… Just stop slapping my head…" Ventus rubbed the spot where Hikari kept on slapping him and opened the scrolled letter.

_Dear Ven and Hikari,_

_It's me, Riku. King Mickey told me to write this letter to you guys and let Bat Bat delivered the message. Earlier Pluto forgot to give you the device; Chip and Dale make for you guys on your mission. Sorry if Bat Bat got to you guys a tad bit late. We have to replace the old one with the new one because Pluto used it as a doggy chew toy. Either way, it was kaput when I grab it from Pluto. Good luck finding the source of the Energy Burst._

_P.S Did you like my way of sending the message Hikari?_

—_Riku_

Hikai felt a vein popped to her forehead. She clenched her fist as her eyes shown anger. "I can't believe it…" She growled.

"Yeah," Ventus nodded his head. "I can't believe that Riku still used the word 'kaput'." He shook his head as he placed the letter back into the bottle.

Hikari face palmed and sighed heavily. "That's not it! I'm gonna get him next time…" She mumbled as she gripped on the small tracking device.

Captain Epps stared at the two bickering keyblade wielders. He coughed to gain the two's attention. They both turned their heads to African-American. "So… What did your King say? Just curious and all about a giant mouse could write…" He sheepishly smiled.

"Actually, it was Riku." Ventus smiled. "He forgot to gives us this device for tracking the freaky Energy Burst." He explained.

"Energy Burst?" Colonel Lennox questioned.

"Yeah… King Mickey's computer started to fizz when the Energy Burst happened. It was weird though, every world was getting disturbed by the Energy. Maybe it was because World Earth is a Multi World." Hikari answered the Colonel.

"It's Planet Earth," Colonel Lennox corrected. "And what's this about Multi World?" He asked again.

"Planet Earth seems to be the only Multi World that ever existed. Tron said this place has more than one world." Ventus said and turned the tracker device on. "And apparently, I'm getting a really high signal from… you." His eyes widened as the tracker beeped louder when nearing Hikari.

The five Cybertronians stared with wide optics at the brunette while Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps stared with an eyebrow raised. Hikari glanced around and pointed a finger to herself, "Me? But I'm not blowing up or anything… did I blow up?" she asked.

"You didn't… But the tracker keeps on beeping. Do you have something in your pockets?" Ventus asked as he approached the brunette.

"Hold on…" Hikari said as she digs into her pocket. She took out Potions, Ethers, and other things that were strange in the optics and eyes of Cybertronians and humans. "Ah… Is this it?" She asked as she held out a glowing blue rock.

"Primus… It's the AllSpark…" Barricade breathes at the last shard.

Ventus gulped as he narrowed the tracking device and it went beeping like crazy.

"Yup… That's it alright," Ventus said. "Why did you keep the cause of the Energy Burst in your pocket anyway?" He asked.

Hikari shrugged, "Hey… It's a keyblade. Here, let me show it to you." She said and concentrated on the piece of shard. She closed her eyes and the silver keyblade with blue runes appeared in her hand. The five Cybertronians stared in shock as the others whistled. Hikari reopened her eyes and grinned happily as she swung the keyblade around. "See? It's a keyblade!" She grinned happily.

"Wow… It's long, sharp, and looks really light…" Ventus examines the keyblade and smiled brightly. "What did you named it?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Spark of Matrix… The blades looked a lot like Boss Bot's Matrix of Leadership." Hikari explained as she placed the keyblade over her shoulder.

Optimus only stared at the keyblade wielder. He was surprised to see the last of the AllSpark still existing and was safe in the hands of a sparkling. He bends down on one knee as his face leaned forwards to both Ventus and Hikari, who took a step back and stared at the pair of electric blue optics that belongs to the Leader of the Autobots.

"If the tracker Riku gave you two is attracted to the AllSpark, then it means," Optimus began with a small smile of hope.

"That the Energy Burst comes from the pieces of the AllSpark!" both Ventus and Hikari exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the second chapter of the rewrite is better ^^. And special thanks for JetCycle for adding this story to his or her favs and alerts!**

**You guys can check out the design of the keyblade at WiiDragonZx's profile at D.A**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Rest

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! But here's the next chap!**

Missbookfan: **Thank you! :D**

AllSpark Princess:** Thank you so much! :D**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 3

Meeting the rest

* * *

Optimus observed the human, Hikari. Something about her was just so different. Not her personalities, because nothing has changed about her character; same old childish and straight forward brunette. The use to be small sparkling grew up a lot. Not only her clothes changed, but she grew taller than the last time the Autobot Leader seen her.

The brunette was wearing a middle zip-up sleeveless cream colored coat with a black hoodie over a white shirt with a single black line on the sleeves, a pair of fingerless gloves, black belts that formed an X with a weird symbol on the middle across the white shirt, black shorts with a chain hanging on her left and a weird object on her right, a black belt to hold the coat, long leggings, and a pair of metallic shoes.

As for the blonde, he was wearing a black and white short sleeved jacket with a hoodie, black belts that formed an X with a weird symbol on the middle, a weird object on his left shoulder, a black turtleneck, black jeans with the same weird symbols as the chains on his left hip, a belt with a cartoon like symbol similar to Mickey Mouse show, black and red fingerless gloves, and a pair of metallic shoes.

"Alright then, let's get you two dry off." Colonel Lennox laughed as he headed towards the black GMC Topkick.

"Finally… I think I have sand in my shoe…" Hikari whined as she wiggled her shoe.

"Me too… I think that a fish is swimming in my hair." Ventus said as he scratched his head, alerting the paranoid CMO.

Hikari let out a snicker. "That's a sign that you need a haircut, pretty boy." she slapped Ventus' back too hard, making the blonde losing his balance.

"Beh… I like my hair." Ventus laughed.

The brunette shook her head as she smiled. She stared at the Autobots as they transformed into their alt-modes. The two keyblade wielders were about to step forward to enter the vehicles, but remembered nobody wants to get soggy and sandy. Both keyblade wielders grinned sheepishly as they both saw Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps entered Ironhide.

"You two coming or not?" Captain Epps asked.

"Eh… I think we'll walk to base, we wouldn't want to make you guys wet." Ventus scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm with him on this one." Hikari nodded her head. "Race you to base!" She slapped the back of Ventus' head and started to run towards the hangar.

"Hey!" Ventus yelled. "That's not fair! You're cheating!" He yelled again as he ran after the brunette.

Colonel Lennox shook his head. "Ah kids…" he muttered with a smile.

* * *

Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes were talking to each other as they sat at the chairs set just for the humans on a metal platform. Their relationship has been going on very well, looks like that star shaped fruit work just like a charm. Things also got better when a few less Decepticons are after the human teen and what's lucky is that the defected Decepticons are the most dangerous ones.

The hero of Earth was ready a book of astronomy and Mikaela was leaning against her boyfriend while reading a book about engines. They heard running steps coming from outside the rec. room, alerting both humans and Autobots. Sam jumped out from his spot and told the Autobots to quickly transform into their alt-modes. They did as told. Sam and Mikaela jogged over towards the railing and stared down to see who are the new humans.

"Hah! Beat 'ya! Victory is mine!" The brunette girl yelled happily as she threw her hands up in the air.

The blonde boy came in, panting heavily. "No… fair! You cheated!" he pants out.

"Whatever," The brunette said completely uninterested. She seemed very familiar to Sam and Mikaela's eyes. As soon as the three made eye contact, the brunette grinned and waved her hands up in the air to greet the two. "Hey! Sam! Mikaela! Long time no see! Do you guys remember me?" The brunette yelled out.

"Uh…" Sam began. Mikaela smiled warmly and elbowed Sam on his ribs. "Aw! Hey! What was that for?" Sam questioned as he rubbed his ribs.

Mikaela glared a little at him, "Don't you remember your cousin?" She asked and Sam began to think. He started grinning and nodded his head. "Of course we remember you Hikari! But who's your friend?" Mikaela shouted and jogged down the stairs carefully.

Hikari gave a relief sighed and straighten herself up, "Mikaela. Sam… This is Ventus, my best friend." She introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you two," Ventus shook hands with Sam and Mikaela with a warm smiled. "I'm Ventus, but call me Ven." He continued.

"Hi Ven," Sam smiled. "I'm Sam and this goddess beside me here is Mikaela, my girlfriend." He received a light punch from his girlfriend.

"Oh hush," Mikaela smiled as they both kissed.

"Ew! That's gross!" Hikari whined as she closed her eyes. "This is torture! I rather kill Heartless, Nightmares, and Nobodies then watch anyone kiss!" She yelled with a horrific look.

"Quit being a baby," Ventus smirked as he crossed his arms. "We've been honor guests in a lot of weddings from across the worlds. And you've watch them do the ritual!" He sighed.

"I didn't see anything." Hikari defends herself.

"That's because you're too busy eating." Ventus rolled his eyes.

Sam and Mikaela started to laugh as the cars behind them shake in laughter while Hikari glared at Ventus and smacked the back of Ventus' head. "That's Hikari for you," Sam smiled. "Oh! And have you met the new recruits? We have a few new recruits that will blow your mind." He said with a small smile.

"Meet Prowl," Sam gestured to a police vehicle, similar to Barricade's form. The police car transformed and bends down to shook his large finger with both the tiny humans' hands. The two keyblade wielders smiled at each other as they observed the Autobot. Prowl seemed strict and easy to get along with, if they both followed the rules.

"Wheeljack, be careful with him." Mikaela whispered the last part quietly. The blue Aututobot that surprisingly has hair greeted the two keyblade wielders by offering them boom-sticks. This blue mech looked like the inventor of the group and looked really reckless with the thick British accent.

"Soundwave," Sam gestured his hand to the silver silent mech. The Mercedes didn't say a word, but he did nod his head.

"Blackout," Mikaela introduced a black mech with wings. The mech waved his hand to the keyblade wielders, who returned the hand wave with grins.

"And last but not the least, Mirage. Careful he's the short tempered one." Sam warned. The red mech glared daggers at Sam, but soon took his attention towards the keyblade wielders.

"What are you two starring at?" Mirage asked with a frown.

"Uh… Sorry," Hikari apologized. "—is just that, you're Mirage, _thee_ Mirage! The inventor of the vanish technique!" She gave a huge grin.

"How did you know I could vanish?" Mirage asked as he bends down.

"My Master saw you vanishing technique and think that it will be a big advantage to have a technique like that. For the reward, we have a world named after you. Mirage Arena." Ventus smiled.

Mirage smirked as he stood back up to his full height. "I think we're going to be good friends." He said.

"_Baby! Darling! I miss you so much!"_ Bumblebee blared out from his radio as he cried tears of joy.

Ventus stared at Bumblebee before turning to Hikari for an explanation.

"He's having vocal problems." Hikari said and Ventus nodded his head.

"And who's this mech?" Sunstreaker asked with a glare.

"I'm Ven, her cousin." Ventus jabbed his thumb to Hikari, who nodded.

The whole room stayed silent.

"You're serious? I thought Sora was your only family?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"He is, but Ven is my not blood related cousin. We have a really complicated family." Hikari explained and smiled as she received a few nods.

"So—you don't mind that a few Decepticons are on our side now?" Jolt asked.

"Not at all," Both Ventus and Hikari answered at the same time. "We don't mind! It's really great to see the war has ended!" the two keyblade wielders said in unison.

Sam gave the two keyblade wielders a look and shook his head. "I don't know if talking in unison are your powers or are you just saying it at the same time… but it's kind of creepy." He said.

"I agreed." Ventus and Hikari said in unison once more.

"Creeepy." Sam whistled.

Hikari grinned and her grin soon turned into a frown. "Wait—if Megatron is here… Who's leading the Decepticons army? Could it be Starscream, but I don't believe it. He's too much of a coward than a warrior—," She saw that Sam, Mikaela, and the others were serious and they were shaking their heads. "You're not joking? You're serious that Starscream in the leader of the Decepticons?" They nodded their head.

Hikari started to laugh hard while Ventus chuckled. "Oh my gosh… You've got to be serious! That's so hilarious!" The two keyblade wielders kept on laughing, until the rest of the team arrived.

Colonel Lennox jumped off Ironhide and stared at the two laughing keyblade wielders.

"Dang! You two are pretty fast on your feet!" Captain Epps grinned as he jogged towards the crowd. The African-American man saw the keyblade wielders were laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Apparently these two thought that Starscream being leader is hilarious." Prowl explained. The police car bends down as the two keyblade wielders finally eased their laughter. "You two can't underestimate your opponent. Starscream may seemed weak and a bit of a coward, but he is still a strong enemy that needs to be eliminated." He continued.

"We know, we know, our Master also said the same thing." Ventus smiled. He placed a hand on top of his chest. _"Don't underestimate you enemy and your enemy won't underestimate you."_ The blonde keyblade wielder copied the quote from Leon.

"Pffft you got that right," Hikari let out a snicker. "Oh yeah… Do you still have that—," The brunette was cut off by a high pitch scream. "Finally some action! C'mon Ven! Let's kick some Heartless butt!" She pumped her fist up as she summoned her keyblade.

Ventus nodded as he summoned his keyblade, "Right behind 'ya!" he yelled.

Both keyblade wielders ran outside to the owner of the scream to help the person.

"Wait little ones! It is dangerous to go out alone!" Optimus called out, trying to stop the two keyblade wielders, who were in pursuit. "Bumblebee, Jolt, Mudflap and Skids, Blackout, Wheeljack, Elita, Chromia, and Arcee will stay here and guard the humans. The rest will follow me. Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"Hang on little ones. Backup is on the way."

* * *

**A/N: a tad bit short, but the next will be a bit longer ^^**

**Special thanks to Transformeranimefan and kakashiluckyblackcat for adding this story to their favs!**

**And KH-Hardcorefan4483 for adding this story to her alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Charlotte Mearing

**A/N:**** Late update... Very sorry ^^"**

**BlessYourFace1477:** Very close indeed...

**Bladewolfzic:** Thank you ^^

**Missbookfan:** Thank you ^^

**AllSpark Princess:** Thank you very much^^

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Spark of Matrix (keyblade) © WiiDragonZx (DeviantArt)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Charlotte Mearing

* * *

Ventus and Hikari kept on running towards the source of the scream. The two keyblade wielders have no idea who was in trouble. He or she could just be screaming about a small cockroach or a rat, but even if the person is only screaming in terror because of rodents they both vowed to keep everyone in the whole universe save from harm. The spiky blonde and the brunette saw the person who was in trouble.

The lady looked like a very important person and so was the lady next to her. Both of the ladies were wearing proper normal clothing, unlike the un-normal clothing that belongs to the keyblade wielders. The two saw that the lady kept on hitting the Heartless with her purple purse and kicked a Heartless with her pointy shoe. Hikari made an 'ouch' expression as the Heartless was knocked back. Ventus gave a low whistle and smirked as he summoned his keyblade, elbowing the brunette beside him and motioned his head to attack the Heartless.

The brunette nodded and summoned her keyblade as well.

"I order you to get back!" The lady with glasses shouted to the Heartless as she swung her purse. The Heartless grabbed the purse and the game of tug-and-war begins between the human and the Heartless. The lady with glasses won't give up easily, proven by not letting her purple purse go. "Let. My. Bag. Go! You dumb ass creature! It's Prada!" She yelled furiously.

The Heartless kept on tugging on the purse.

"Hey! You! Dumb Heartless! Let Prada go! Or else we'll go through this the hard way!" Hikari pointed her finger at the Heartless that kept on tugging on 'Prada'. The brunette growled as the yellow eyed creature kept on hurting 'Prada'. It was weird through, the lady with glasses kept on yelling at the Heartless to let go of 'Prada', maybe 'Prada' is an important person. "Hey! Didn't I just tell you to let Prada go?! You're hurting her!" she yelled with her fist raised.

"What the hell?" The lady with the glasses gave a look to the brunette.

"Yeah! What she said!" Ventus stood in a fighting stance beside the brunette keyblade wielder.

Both Ventus and Hikari charged at the Heartless. Hikari quickly slashed the Heartless into two and the lady holding 'Prada', falls back almost landing on her bottom and a snap was heard, luckily Hikari caught her on time while she was clutching 'Prada' close to her chest. The brunette gave a big grin as the glasses lady raised an eyebrow up with confusion written all over her face. The brunette keyblade wielder examined the two ladies, to see if any of them has any injuries. Her blue eyes caught something brown on the ground, which stands out from the other metal objects on the ground.

"Uh… Is this your funny bone?" Hikari asked with a small nervous smile as she handed the small broken brown piece to the lady with the glasses.

"Ugh! This was a Christian Louboutin! I paid five hundred dollars for it!" The lady with the glasses yelled furiously.

Hikari gasped with a shock expression. "I killed Christian Louboutin!" She yelled frantically. "Oh man… Master Yen Sid is going to kill me!" She cupped her face with both her hands as she paled.

The lady with many bags beside her giggled as the lady with the glasses glared at the other lady, making her stop giggling. She pushed her glasses up and crossed her arms at Hikari with her eyebrows raised furiously. "Ehem! Excuse me? Don't you need to help your friend over there instead of sulking?" she asked.

Hikari quickly lit back up and knocked her fist to her palm. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, lady!" she gave a salute and summoned back her keyblade.

The brunette quickly ran off towards Ventus and stood shoulder to shoulder at the blonde keyblade wielder. The swarm of Heartless circled the two keyblade wielders, who were ready to take down every single Heartless around them. They both had the confident grin and smirk. They knew that with one swoop of the keyblade, the Shadow Heartless would disappear. It was going to be a piece of cake, until a large black portal appeared on the ground in front of them. The two keyblade wielders followed the head as it rise from the dark to a good fifty feet tall Darkside. Hikari paled as Ventus gulped. Darksides were always the hardest one to beat, next to the Nobodies with the capital N.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts… That's the biggest Darkside I've ever seen…" Hikari stared at the ugly Darkside as Ventus gave a slight nod.

"Yeah…" Ventus agreed. "Let's take it down!" He shouted and smirked soon after.

"Yeah!" Hikari raised her keyblade up and narrowed it to the Darkside.

Ventus and Hikari charged at the Darkside while the swarm of Heartless jumped at them to protect the Darkside. Without the Darkside, no Heartless can be summoned to the world and in order to stop one portal, they must defeat the Darkside and then they could stop the Heartless from coming out of the giant black hole on the ground. Ventus dodge the first Heartless and attacked the second Heartless while Hikari slashed the first one that missed to attack Ventus.

Hikari ducked down as a Heartless jumped towards her. She stabbed the Heartless from bellow and cast a Blizzard spell on the next one. The Heartless froze and it broken free as the other Heartless decided to football huddle. Hikari sweat dropped and she heard Ventus shouted for her name. She spun around and nodded her head as Ventus signaled a formation they have been practicing on.

Quickly, Hikari used the Flow Motion and began to spin around in one spot like a tornado. Ventus ran towards the spinning brunette and reached out his hand. Hikari grabbed his hand and spun him around like a tornado as well. She threw him towards the Darkside's heart hole on its stomach. Ventus slashed through the hole and landed safely on the other side. Hikari stopped spinning and fell backwards on her bottom while her head was spinning around, the downside of this tactic was one of them will get extremely dizzy and would have a headache soon after. Ventus did the spinning last time, so it was Hikari's turn this time. On the bright side, the Darkside did disappear and the large hole beneath it also disappeared.

"Alright! We did it!" Ventus pumped his fist up.

"Hoooooray! Weee did it!" Hikari yelled happily while spinning around.

"Hello! It's not time for a celebration!" The lady with the glasses yelled as the remaining Heartless surrounded her, the other lady, and 'Prada'.

Ventus and Hikari glanced at each other before nodding their heads. The two keyblade wielder quickly ran towards the three ladies and killed every Heartless around them. Finally, they both were finished and exhausted. Hikari slumps down to the concreted ground and Ventus wiped the sweat off his forehead. The two keyblade wielder did a knuckle punch and grinned at each other, un-noticing the arriving vehicles. The vehicles started to transform into their bipedal mode and looked worriedly at the scene.

The scene was very messy and there were holes on the concreted roads. Most importantly, the two keyblade wielders were out of breath, panting heavily and their heartbeat were faster than normal. The CMO quickly did a quick scan on the two keyblade wielders. Sighing heavily, the CMO crouched down to check the two wiped out keyblade wielders.

"Are you two alright?" Ratchet asked, in a worry tone.

"We're good." Ventus smiled.

"We're 'A' okay!" Hikari saluted while lying down.

"Excuse me," The lady with the glasses cleared her throat. All eyes and optics landed to the lady. "I'm Charlotte Mearing, Director of National Itelligence and I demand that you two explain on what's the hell is going on here?!" She pointed her finger at both the exhausted Ventus and Hikari.

"Master Ventus. Keyblade wielder and the Aero Master," Ventus introduced with his smile.

"Master Hikari. Keyblade wielder and the Guardian…. of Light," Hikari gave a salute.

Director Mearing stared at Hikari weirdly. "Is she on drugs?" she asked.

"Whaat is a drug?" Hikari asked, standing up to her feet, stumbling a little and alerting the surrounding Autobots.

"Of course not," Ratchet was the one who answered. "She is just a sparkling. There are no sparkling who are on drugs, Director Mearing." He continued.

Ventus laughed. "It's just a side effect from using Tornado Motion." He sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yuuuup!" Hikari nodded happily. She glanced over to see Prada was scratched and Christian Louboutin was dead. The dizzy keyblade wielder stared in shock at the two 'beings'. "Holy Kingdom Hearts! I've killed Christian Louboutin and injured Prada! Master Yen Sid issss going to have my… HEAD!" She yelled frantically.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "What are you talking about, little one?" he asked.

Hikari pointed to a broken Christian Louboutin and an injured Prada. "Them! I injured Prada and killed Christian Louboutin!" She pointed to what the earthling know as shoes and hand carry bags female likes to wear.

The whole army burst into laughter except for Director Mearing.

"Hikari! Christian Louboutin and Prada aren't human. They are just objects earth femmes like to wear! Even I knew that!" Sunstreaker gave a static laugh and the others did too.

"Really?" Ventus and Hikari asked in unison. "Yess! I didn't kill anyone!" Hikari pumped her fist up. She turned to Optimus with a confused look. "Hey…. Since when did Boss Bot have a twin?" she asked confusedly.

The Autobots exchange glances. "I think we need to check your processor…" Prowl suggested. The other seemed to agree. "What is this Tornado Motion? It sounds dangerous for you sparklings to use…" He said with a frown.

Ventus shrugged his shoulders. "You guys did want an explanation… So why don't we get out of this heat and go back inside so I can explain everything to you guys?" he asked, smiling a little.

"I want every detail on those creatures and how to handle them." Director Mearing ordered the two keyblade wielders.

"You got it Ma'am." Ventus grinned.

Colonel Lennox froze along with Captain Epps and the whole Autobots.

"What did you say? Did you just call me Ma'am?!" Director Mearing screamed at Ventus. "Do I look like a Ma'am? Huh?! Do I? Look at this. LOOK AT THIS! No ring! Do you know what that means? I'm not married yet you dumb ass!" she ranted.

The blonde coughed and whistled. "Ups… Sorry there maaaaaa—miss. I didn't mean to offend you." Ventus apologized.

"Way the go Ven!" Hikari yelled sarcastically and he glared at her.

"You better be," Director Mearing pushed her glasses up and marched away with her assistant.

After Director Mearing left, Colonel Lennox gave a whistle. "Way the change her mood, Ven… And to think that she was in such a good mood today…" He shook his head.

"Good mood? Is that even a good mood before I even called her ma'am?" Ventus stared in disbelieve.

"Yup, hard to tell… but you get used to it. She's like a second Galloway." Captain Epps shook his head too.

"Annoying, fragging humans…" Barricade mumbled under his breath, earning a wrench to the head by Ratchet.

"Language." Ratchet warns.

Hikari gave a snicker and blinked a few times to adjust her vision. The brunette gave strange looks to adjust the light to her eyes, earning a suspicious look from everybot and every human. The keyblade wielder whistled as Ventus laughed at the weird looks Hikari has been making. If they were in a Gummi Ship, they can fire it up to last for a week or so.

"Oh yeah… Which way is to base again? I see seven roads to base…" Hikari blinked, earning laughs from everyone and everybot.

"C'mon… Let's get you back…" Sideswipe turned into his alt-mode and opened both his doors, letting Ventus and Hikari inside his cab.

"And you two are still in trouble," Ironhide said through the radio.

Ventus and Hikari gave loud groans.

* * *

**A/N:**** short... I know...**

**Special thanks to:  
bladewolfzic for adding this story to his favs!**

**Special thanks to Anseloth and BlessYourFace1477 for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Directors Equals Pain

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Transformeranimefan: **Thank you XD**

Bladewolfzic: **Thank you ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15:** You'll find out in this chap ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Spark of Matrix (keyblade) © WiiDragonZx (DeviantArt)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Two Directors Equals Pain

* * *

"Why are we in trouble again?" Hikari questioned, massaging her temples.

"_For not going straight to Med Bay like Ratchet told you two."_ Ironhide said from Sideswipe's radio.

"Only for _that_?" Ventus' jaw dropped as Hikari leaned back on the headrest.

Hikari patted Ventus' shoulder and closed his mouth, "You'll get use to it." She said, sighing. "Don't tell anyone, but Ironhide actually _love_ kids." The brunette whispered and smirked soon after.

"_I heard that."_ A gruff reply was heard from the radio.

Ventus and Hikari broke into laughter while the Weapon Specialist grumbles in disagreement. A high ranked Autobot like him can't be told off by a young sparkling, even though it was just a joke and plus, what the sparkling told was true. Ironhide love sparklings, but he doesn't show it often. To himself, he was actually worried about the silver haired teen that has been his charge for three months. Like all the other Autobots, he cared deeply for the safety of the keyblade wielders.

Around a year ago, in the month of May, the strangest phenomenon happened around the globe. A large heart-shaped hole appeared in the dark sky. Every country was in high alert as Dark creatures began to appear everywhere. Mostly the United States, Europe, and Asia sprung into action, sending soldiers to other countries for backup. The strange and extreme phenomenon happened for at least a day and for that, the Autobots and the defected Decepticons along with NEST pitch in to save the world.

"So, Sides," Hikari began, leaning back against the black leather seat. Sideswipe responded with a 'hmm' as Ventus turned his glance from looking out the window back to stare at his friend. "What's new? Well, you know… other than the new members? Is Galloway bothering you again? Or is it that lady, Mearing? I can turn their noses to an elephant's trunk! Oh! Oh! Or is it that you found a hidden treasure?! Wait! Or is it—," She was yet again cut off by Ventus covering her mouth.

Ventus let out a chuckle, "Okay… Too many questions there, Hikari." he released his hands from Hikari's mouth and massaged his temples. "Sides can answer those questions one by one. No need to rush." He continued with a smile.

"Ups… Sorry 'bout that." The brunette keyblade wielder grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Sideswipe let out a robotic chuckle. _"No worries, Twinkle! We kinda miss the curious Hikari."_ He said. Hikari smiled as she stared at the dashboard. _"To answer your question, we just have another Galloway! The keyword is Mearing! Wow, you two can turn a normal human nose to a mammal's nose? And you should really call an elder more politely. You're still fifteen in human years after all."_ The silver Corvette Stingray said with a chuckle.

Hikari let out a laugh, "No way! Calling people I know with a 'Mr.' or 'Ms.' or 'Mrs.' isn't really my thing, Sides." The brunette crossed her hands behind her neck and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"_Now you're just rude."_ Sideswipe commented and Hikari kicked the dashboard with her metallic shoe, leaving a dent on the black dashboard_. "Watch that shoe… You're causing a dent!" _He warns.

"H-Hikari…" Ventus began nervously. "That's very rude to kick someone who gave us a ride back to base." He said with a smirk across his face.

Sideswipe laughed, _"Yeah, listen to your friend."_ He said while Hikari pouted as she crossed her arms. _"I'm beginning to like you kid. You have spunk."_ The Autobot said to the blonde.

Ventus scratched the back of his neck, feeling proud. "Uh… Thank you… I guess?" he sheepishly smiled.

Hikari rolled her eyes and continued to pout like a ten year old. She continued to pout as she ignored Ventus' and Sideswipe apologies. Truly, the keyblade wielder wasn't even mad at the blonde and the Stingray. She just wanted to know how much they would go in order to get her forgiveness. The brunette wanted to record all of the pleading and begging, but she doesn't have what those Earthlings call a camera. The only camera modern enough in her eyes was that big camera, which belongs to the Robinsons. It was cool that they kept that dinosaur as a pet.

"C'mon Hikari… I'll treat you sea salt ice cream for a month." Ventus laugh nervously.

Hikari turn to the blonde. "Make it a year." She said, pointing her finger at him.

Ventus sighed, the feeling of his wallet getting empty was kicking in. "Fine… One year of free sea salt ice cream." He sighed desperately. If it means to make his half cousin happy again, he would do it, because if he didn't, Namine will kill him.

"Great! You better keep that promise Ven, because if you don't… I'll tell Namine." Hikari grinned smugly as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Ventus gapped, unbelieving that he has once again, been caught in the brunette's pouting trick.

"_Ouch… I think you need to get a job Ven,"_ Sideswipe joked. _"I have a feeling that money will come out flying from your pockets."_ He continued.

"Shut up," Ventus sighed as he lifted up his foot to rest on the dashboard.

"_Hey, feet off, blondie." _Sideswipe warns, shifting to shake Ventus' feet off his dashboard. The Autobot sighed as the blonde wasn't going to give up that easily. Eventually, the Autobot arrived at the main hangar with both Directors waiting for the keyblade wielders' and the Autobots' arrival. The silver Stingray frowns after seeing Director Galloway and Director Mearing's looks. The front-line warrior opened his doors and let the two passengers out from his cab. "Okay, stay calm and you'll live. Both Mearing and Galloway hate people who gets nervous around them when talking." He gave tips to the keyblade wielders.

"Psssh!" Hikari snorted. "Dealing with two annoying Directors? That'll be easy! You have to spend time with the gang and then you'll feel that dealing with two Directors is much better than the gang." The brunette smirked as the other Autobots arrive.

"She's right," Ventus agreed.

Sideswipe stood up, rising an optic ridge.

"It's about time you two arrive." Director Mearing said, impatiently.

Ventus gave a warm smile, "Ah… We're sorry for being late, Director Mearing." He apologized.

"Yeah… Sorry for being late M—," Hikari was about to say 'Mearing', an impolite way to call an elder. Ventus quickly nudges the brunette right on her ribs and glared at her. "—Miss Mearing… It won't happen again, right Ven?" the brunette glared back.

Director Galloway kept on glaring daggers at the keyblade wielders as the Hangar's doors closes, leaving a few selected Autobots and the humans to talk privately with General Morshower. The lights turned on brightly, blinding the two keyblade wielders for a moment. The Autobots watched as the two keyblade wielders were leaded up towards the catwalk by Director Mearing and Director Galloway. The soldiers working for the direct communication with the General were making sure that no one and no other bots are listening. The last time they recorded the 'talk' some-bot was listening.

"General Morshower," Director Galloway began. "These are the kids the Autobots were talking about." He hissed out the word 'Autobots' and pushed Ventus forward, not so gently.

Ventus gave a confused look at the male Director. He shrugged the feeling away of being hated on first sight. The blonde keyblade wielder cleared his throat and all attention went to him, even the communication soldiers were watching the keyblade wielders with uneasy looks. Feeling nervous, Ventus rubbed the back of his neck while laughing nervously. He never feel this much tension since the last meeting with the Grand Council in Port Royal. He was always used to easygoing meetings where he and Hikari would joke around and make the atmosphere less tense.

"Well… Um… My name's Ventus, the Keyblade Master and Aero Master. This is my friend, Hikari, the Keyblade Master and the Guardian of Light." Ventus introduced to everyone in the whole hangar, even though most of them already knew who they are. "We're actually here… to um… exterminate The Darkness away from this world." He said nervously.

No one responded to his words, they just stare blankly at the blonde.

Hikari glance around. She was also feeling the tension in the air. It was annoying. The whole hangar was… boring and she hate boring.

The brunette coughed. "Well… Now that the introductions are done…" She began, also earning everyone's attention. "How about losing some of the tension? It's beginning to bother us and we kind of a bit bored." She continued with a tone of boredom.

"Well, Ms. Keyblade Wielder," Director Mearing polished her glasses with a soft handkerchief and placed her glasses back on, taking a deep breath. "I'm sure that you're very unfamiliar with Earth's meeting cultures. A meeting has to be filled with tension, if not then it wouldn't be called a meeting. It would be called a clowns' gathering." The female Director said, placing her hands on her hips.

Hikari placed a deadpan look. "Harsh…" She mumbled. "Okay… So can we at least kill the bright lights and open the doors? It's really heating up in here." she fanned herself as she began to sweat.

"But if the doors are open, then the people outside will hear us," Director Galloway said irritatingly. "Can we just start this meeting?" he asked.

Ventus and Hikari exchange glances and the two nodded. Ventus stepped forward. "The peoples out there, out of this hangar and the world needs to know what we're dealing with… These creatures of the Dark are more dangerous than you think." He said.

Optimus smiled. The blonde keyblade wielder let out some wise words. A kid with a mind of a politician, that's a really rare thing. For all the Autobots' knowledge know is that kids Ventus' and Hikari's age pretty much prefer to have fun and disobey their creators, but these two were different. They love to have fun and at the same time can be wise, a rare combination. Just what the planet needs.

General Morshower seemed to agree on Ventus' words. "Such words coming out from you Ventus…" He said.

Ventus chuckled. "Please… Call me Ven. It's my nickname." He grinned.

"Alright, Ven." General Morshower smiled at the blonde as the blonde and the brunette did a high-five together. "Well, men… Do what he says. Open the doors." He commanded.

The soldiers just obeyed and opened the large hangar doors.

"So, now that our secret meeting isn't a secret anymore," Director Mearing said with a choleric look. "Now the Decepticons know what we're discussing!" She yelled angrily, making the Autobots raising their optic ridges.

"Nah," Hikari waved her hand in front of her face. "The Decepticons won't know. We have the Special Communication Officer standing right here," The brunette jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, mentioning Soundwave. "Isn't that right Soundwave? The Decepticons leaded by _Starscream_ won't know a single thing when you're around, right?" she almost snickered at the new Decepticons' leader's name, but regained her seriousness back.

The silent ex-Decepticon only nodded.

Hikari let out a happy grin, "See? Soundwave wouldn't let anything leak to his ex-comrades, I mean, even if it leaks to the Old Decepticons… they can't even control the Darkness. It's too much power for them." She sat on the railing with the same signature happy grin.

"What do you mean by 'control the Darkness'?" General Morshower questioned, leaning forward.

"There are only a few people or dragons who could control the Darkness and they are all dead. We took care of them and don't worry, they won't be heard ever again." Ventus smiled and slightly placed a confused look. "Well, except in our history books. The books are very smart, literally. They write history by themselves." He smirked smugly.

"So, they write history on us? Even Cybertron?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes, but we're just too lazy to look it up at the library." Hikari answered, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her knuckles. "The library is like a huge library filled with magic books and some of the books even come to life. My favorite is the 100 Acre Woods!" She grinned.

"But that's a kiddy's book." Captain Epps responded. Colonel Lennox nudges his African American best friend on his elbow. "Oh… right… Magic stuffs. Gotcha." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ventus chuckled. "Well… We've read Earth's file and it said that World Earth is a place where a lot of different worlds gathered in one big ball. It also says that some of the worlds are connected and we can't let the world connect. It has to be separated." He said.

"What? But if your human countries have turned their bonds down, wouldn't that cause a war between your worlds?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, how are we supposed to cancel our bond to Arab? Hmm?" Director Mearing crossed her arms over her chest, her face jeering at the keyblade wielders.

"Oh, no, no, no! We didn't mean it like that…" Hikari smiled sheepishly. "What we mean is that we have to lock the keyhole in order to separate the worlds and prevent it to get destroyed by the Darkness. For example, um… Oh! Is some of the unpopulated islands began to, oh I don't know…, disappear without any of you knowing it'll just vanish, poof, gone?" She asked.

"Well… The witnesses have reported that some islands disappear overnight." General Morshower rubbed his chin.

"Bingo! That's the work of the Darkness." Hikari snapped her fingers. "That's why we need to close the keyhole and get the AllSpark pieces back together!" she grinned.

"Wait—wait," Director Galloway held his hand up. "Didn't the AllSpark disappear because of a certain ex-Con?" He spat as he narrowed his eyes towards Megatron, who in return glared back, but Optimus calmed him down.

"Hey… Watch what you're saying, Galloway." Hikari began, pointing a finger at him. "Megatron here changed… not like you." she mumbled the last part, smirking.

"What did you say?" Director Galloway was boiling inside and out.

Ventus cleared his throat, separating Director Galloway and Hikari from having a fight. "Okay, okay… break it up! We have some things to discuss, like permission to trespass your countries, other than World America." He dragged Hikari away from the fuming Director.

"Right…" Hikari agreed, calming down.

"Trespass?" Barricade questioned, he knew what trespass means, since he's an undercover Autobot-Ex-Decepticon cop.

"Yeah, since we're probably going to travel around this World… We need some kind of free-pass, so that we don't get caught when we land on that World." Ventus explained. He saw the confused looks of the Autobots' and the humans' faces. The blonde laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "We don't have what you call… Passports or anything like that." he reminded and they seemed to understand.

"I see…" General Morshower nodded his head. "Well then… It was nice meeting you two, but I think this meeting will be hold until further notice, until I talk with the president." He said with a sigh. "Until then, continue with your regular duties men… and women." The General was not seen in the screen anymore, only the logo of NEST.

"Alright then," Director Mearing tucked on her expensive jacket and turn around to the two keyblade wielders. "Until further notice, we'll put you two in a solid room where we'll watch your every move." She said, raising her chin up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, out of the line Director Mearing." Colonel Lennox interrupted. "These kids are not going to be watch twenty four seven, they've gain our trust. We've been working with them for three months and they've done nothing suspicious in our eyes." he continued, turning to the smiling blonde and brunette.

"These kids are under our protection." Optimus Prime added.

"Fine, we'll let them off the watch," Director Galloway glared. "But we'll be here once a week and make sure that those two are not betraying us." he pointing a finger at Ventus and Hikari.

Hikari rolled up her sleeves and stomped over towards the two Directors, but sadly, Ventus stopped her with the help of Barricade's hand, separating the line between the Directors and the keyblade wielders. The ex-Decepticon raised an optic ridge at the two bickering keyblade wielders, Ventus trying to calm his cousin down while Hikari was threatening to turn Director Galloway into a toad.

After the two Directors left the hangar, Ventus finally released his hold.

"Why did you stop me? I was going to turn him into a toad!" Hikari crossed her arms.

"We aren't allowed to… Even though he's as annoying as the Heartless, he isn't worth of our magic." Ventus said, trying to calm the brunette down.

"You can turn people into toads?" Sam asked a bit excited. The two keyblade wielders nodded. "Can you turn my professor into a toad?" He asked.

"Sam!" Mikaela hiss as she slapped Sam's shoulder.

"_You're a bad influence." _Bumblebee said, shaking his head while wiggling his finger like a scolding mother.

"I'll love to!" Hikari happily said.

Ventus suddenly slapped the back of Hikari's head. "Be polite. We are not allowed to meddle with the world's activities." He said.

"But we already did meddle." Hikari grinned.

"Meddle?" The Autobots asked, all in unison.

"Oh gosh… we have a lot of explaining to do…" Ventus face palmed as Hikari only gave another grin.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch... poor keyblade wielders... have to deal with two directors at the same time...**

**Anyway, reviews are very appreciated and please no flame ^^**

**R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Wonders

**A/N: A new chapter ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **Sure 'ya can! ^^**

Transformeranimefan: **Thank you ^^**

AllSpark Princess: **Thanks ^^**

Bladewolfzic: **Thanks ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Spark of Matrix (keyblade) © WiiDragonZx (DeviantArt)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Seven Wonders

* * *

"So… You two are saying that, the stars are worlds? There are more worlds than _ours_ and _theirs_?" Colonel Lennox asked with a surprised look, 'ours' revering to the Earthlings and 'theirs' revering to the Cybertronians.

Ventus and Hikari nodded their heads, feeling a bit relief that Colonel Lennox and the others understood about the history of the stars, that are actually worlds, not just some bright object that could create its own light. The two keyblade wielders thought that either the earthlings will faint or the Cybertronians will, or in their case, glitch.

"Yup," Hikari simply replied, snickering as she saw the look of disbelief from both humans and Autobots. "I know right? It's hard to believe that there's more than just a world in existence. Most of all, it's really hard to believe that the stars above you, are the other worlds and most of them are yet to be discovered." She leaned against the railing.

Ventus nodded, "From the scale one to a hundred, we have only discover three of the hundred." He said and then he continued, "And that's only one galaxy, not to mention the other _billions_ of galaxy out there. Milky Way is by far, the most unusual galaxy, I've ever came across."

"What's unique about our galaxy?" Captain Epps curiously asked. He's not an astronaut, but he is interested in astronomy and such.

The female keyblade wielder hummed, thinking of an answer. Then, she snaps her fingers with a bright smile. "Well… First, your galaxy has a lot of colorful worlds. I like the orange one with the ring, it's very cool that a world could get married to the next big blue world who has a ring too, but the ring is positioned in a vertical way, by the way, which one is the girl and which one is the guy?" the unpredictable, yet curious keyblade wielder asked.

The whole army burst into laughter, leaving Ventus and Hikari a bit left out. They don't have the slightest clue on what the army was laughing about. All the brunette did was just asked a simple question, which one is which. It's pretty hard to identify. When the two worlds are just round shapes and the colors were different. Maybe, just maybe, the girl is the orange and the boy is blue. That's what the two keyblade wielders were thinking about, since the Autobots and humans wouldn't answer their question.

"In all my life… I never heard a joke like that," Sam wiped his tears of laughter away, a grin plastered on his face. "Alright… From what I learn, there are no genders in our solar system or in any other. You just think like that because Saturn—is the orange with the right one, you liked— and Uranus, the blue one, are just like any lifeless planet out there, in this galaxy." He said.

Hikari's puzzled look doesn't seem to be satisfied with Sam's answer. "So long short story, the two worlds are not married?" she asked, her right finger raise up.

"Yep," Sam nodded his head. "And don't ever think of traveling there… Uranus is like minus two hundred and twenty-four degrees over there." Hikari slump her shoulders down, completely disappointed that she couldn't see Uranus. The brunette suddenly had a mischievous look in her eyes. Sam didn't say about traveling to—"And don't ever think of traveling to Saturn too, it's like a minus one hundred and eighty-five degrees there. You'll freeze to death." As if the Witwicky was reading her mind.

"Great… There goes my next adventure…" Hikari let out a disappointed sigh.

Ventus let out a chuckle, "We'll have lots of adventure here, at World—I mean Planet Earth." He patted the upset brunette's back, trying to cheer her up. "We still need to complete the mission King Mickey gave us and collect the missing pieces of the AllSpark, here at Earth, where we can _travel_ to other _worlds_ in Planet Earth and get the shards, discovering something _new_ and have an _adventurous_ time_… every single day_." the blonde smirk, he knew saying the emphasis words would cheer his cousin up in no time.

"You're right!" Hikari's mood suddenly changed as her eyes were filled with excitement. The Autobots and the humans laughed at the brunette's sudden mood change. The brunette grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed and at the same time excited. "But if there's any sea-salt ice cream, you have to buy me some." she smirked as Ventus slumps down, remembering the promise he made.

"Oh yeah… right," Ventus groaned, he thought with the forgetfulness in Hikari's attitude, she would forget about the deal in no time. "That… well, I'm sure there's no sea-salt ice cream at Earth." He said, trying to avoid spending his munny on Earth.

"You kids have money to buy things? Do you work to live?" Elita-one asked, like a worried mother.

"Of course," Ventus answered. "The missions for protecting, exterminating, and baby-sitting are usually paid with a high amount of munny. You get a lower amount by killing the lesser Heartless and Nobodies, like the Shadows and the Dusks. The bigger Heartless you kill, the higher amount of munny you get." He reached inside his pocket and showed a pouch, full of munny.

"Yeah… and the Moogles are usually the ones who'll drain your munny with their expensive items." Hikari added as Ventus nodded in agreement. The Moogles everywhere—holograms or not, always charge a hundred munny for a potion. What's worse is that when Hikari say _'what a rip off'_, the Moogle will reply _'cheapo, kupo'_. It pisses the keyblade wielder off, but she was force to buy the things she need from the rip off Moogles. "Next to the Gamblers of course." She continued.

"'Moogles'? What are those?" Optimus asked as a small smile appeared across his metal lips.

"They're like little creatures with a big red nose, purple bat wings, and a huge red ball as their antenna. They're cute, but they're evil little robbers!" Hikari exclaimed as her right hand curled into a fist, still remembering the time when the Moogle 'robbed' her.

Ventus sweat dropped. The Moogle didn't actually 'robbed' Hikari. The brunette bought the blizzard screen bracelet without even asking the price to the Moogle. Of course, when the Moogle said the price of the bracelet, Hikari can't return the used item. So, she spends ten thousand munny on a resistant bracelet, which she never uses anymore and was planning to give it to Sora as his birthday present.

"Ignore her… The Moogle didn't actually 'rob' her. She didn't ask the price first." Ventus explained to the confused listeners. "The Moogle did say the price was ten thousand munny, but you just didn't listen. Maybe you should work on your listening." The blonde smirked.

Hikari scowled, but didn't retort.

Suddenly, the ringtone of the Disney town's Dream Festival anthem filled the hangar. They all exchange looks to each other, before the two keyblade wielders glanced at each other and grabbed the unnamed device Riku gave them. The little device kept on ringing the Dream Festival's anthem. The blonde and the brunette kept on pushing command buttons on the device, but it just shows random thing every time they pressed the wrong command button. Finally Ventus pressed two buttons at the same time and a large hologram version of King Mickey's head pop out from the device, making Hikari yelp in surprise and fall back while Ventus gasped, alerting everybot and every human in the hangar.

"King Mickey?!" Ventus and Hikari shouted in unison after they snap back to reality. "W-what are you doing here?" Ventus stuttered, still a bit surprised with the sudden visit.

"Yeah and why's your head so…" Hikari motioned her hands making small heads and then big heads with hand gestures. "…big? Did you drink some of the red liquid from Wonderland?" she asked, smirking.

King Mickey laughed as Ventus smacked Hikari's head. _"No, no, Chip and Dale are working on the real hologram, this is just a prototype."_ The famous mouse in both worlds, Earth and Disney Town, said. The mouse turned around towards the gawking humans and to the Autobots. The King of Disney Town smiled widely at them as he gave a short laugh. _"Greetings everyone! My name's Mickey Mouse, it's a pleasure to meet you all, even though I'm a hologram."_ He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"The pleasure's all mine, King Mickey Mouse," Optimus greeted with a small nod. The great and mighty Autobot leader took a step forward and bends down to the catwalk, where the mouse, the keyblade wielders, and the humans were standing. Ventus placed the unnamed device down to the metal platform and took a few steps back. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron." He introduced.

"_Ah yes… or Autobots for short,"_ King Mickey smiled up at the Autobot leader with his rather big holographic head, making Hikari snickered as Ventus nudges her right on her ribs_. "I've read about your planet once, very majestic and beautiful."_ He continued.

"See? I told you we have a book about you guys!" Hikari exclaimed proudly.

Optimus nodded his head at the brunette with a smile. The smile never escaped from his face plates. "Ironhide, my—," he was about to introduced, but King Mickey paused his sentence.

"_Your weapon specialist,"_ King Mickey said and Optimus raised an optic ridge. Hikari suddenly whistled innocently as Ventus rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _"Sora, Riku, and Hikari talked about you all. Especially, Hikari over there, she wouldn't stop bragging about how cool the Autobots and the NEST's soldiers are."_ Said brunette grinned sheepishly as she gave a peace sign to the Autobots. _"But she never mentioned the new ones." _He turned to the sheepish brunette.

"Ah! They are the newcomers. King Mickey meet Boss Bot's brother, Megatron," Hikari directed her hand to the silver mech, standing beside Optimus. The brunette leaned down and whispered: "He used to be the leader of the Decepticons, but he changed factions to the Autobots along with three of his followers."

King Mickey nodded with a smile.

"Soundwave, Barricade, and Blackout," Ventus introduced and directed his hand to the mechs in order.

"And then they have Prowl, Wheeljack, and Mirage!" Hikari pointed her finger to the three other mech. "You know Sam, Mikaela, _Colonel _Lennox, and _Captain _Epps, don't you, King Mickey?" She reintroduced the humans.

King Mickey nodded again, _"I sure did! You're the one who told me that Sam, the genius, has a pretty girl and the two military men are cool right?"_ he said and Hikari shushed the King while the four humans flushed, their cheeks turning red from the compliments.

Ventus laughed, "So, King Mickey… What's going on?" he asked.

King Mickey turned to the blonde keyblade wielder, _"I was just checking to see the progress on your mission. Have you found the source yet? It's driving the system nuts!" _he frantically shouted.

Hikari grinned, "Don't worry, we found out what's making your computer goes fizz and kaput," she shoved her hand into her pocket to reach for the AllSpark shard and shows it to King Mickey's hologram, making it fizzed and almost disconnecting the line. "Turns out this are one of the shards that caused your computer to go kaput." She continued, shoving the shard back inside her pocket.

"_I see…"_ King Mickey crossed his arms, thinking hard. Suddenly King Mickey turned his rather large holographic head around. _"Oh gosh! Donald! I thought I told you to be patient with the oven! It takes time to bake!"_ He yelled. He lifted his chin up and smiled at the two keyblade wielders. _"I'm leaving this whole world to you fellas! I'm counting on you to stop the Darkness from spreading across the worlds at Planet Earth and to get the pieces of the AllSpark back together!"_ he ordered.

Ventus and Hikari gave a nod with a determined look on their faces. They quickly raised their hands up and shouted a 'Sir, yes sir!' to the King, before he chuckled and dismissed the two 'soldiers'.

Sam blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes, still in disbelief that a mouse just talked. A mouse, just talked. A _talking _mouse. He was losing his mind! Suddenly, an arm was draped over his shoulders, snapping him back to reality. The Witwicky turn to his side and kept on pointing to where the mouse was and back to stare at the blonde.

"It—he—king—just talk?" Sam was lost at words.

Ventus chuckled, "Yeah… I know… You'll get used to it buddy," he said as he patted Sam's back. The blonde approached his friend as she picks up the unnamed device, it suddenly beeped loudly when she picked it up. Swiftly, the brunette threw the device away from her. Ventus caught it with one hand and the device stops beeping. "You need to be careful with this… it's sensitive." He said.

"Great… it likes you more," Hikari said with a sigh, pointing the device. "Where to?" she asked.

Ventus smirked, "Well… the dot is blinking at…" he narrowed his eyes to get a more focused look. "I don't know where it is…" he said.

"That's the Grand Canyon, Arizona. It's one of the Seven Wonders of the World. " Mikaela pointed out, pointing to the green hologram map.

"Arizona…" Hikari repeated, grinning like a fool. "Huh… Sounds like the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town."

"Arizona it is then," Ventus chuckled. "Let's go!" he summoned his keyblade.

Hikari nodded and summoned her keyblade as well.

"Wait," Ratchet stopped the two keyblade wielders. "It is almost dark. It's dangerous to travel at this time of hour to Arizona. It's better for you two to travel tomorrow." he said.

"Pssh! Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet," Hikari shakes her head, kicking the tip of her keyblade to put the keyblade over her shoulder. "You're just like our aunt, you're too worried… We'll come back as soon as we get the shard! Even Mearing and Galloway can't out beat us when it comes to flying!" she gave a huge smug grin.

Ventus chuckled nervously. "As much as I hate to be cocky,"

"And you are," Hikari cut.

The blonde glared at the brunette, "—she's actually right, our gliders are faster than your Gummi ships and even our Gummi ships." He continues.

"Alright," Ratchet agreed. "Be careful and I expect you two to be in my Med Bay as soon as you return. My scanners said that you two are malnourished." He crossed his arms across his chest plates.

"Mal-what?" Hikari stopped on her tracks, looking back at the medic.

The Autobots stared at the two medics, Ratchet and Jolt, the CMO and the assistant just shrugged as their answers. When CMO Ratchet mentioned the word 'malnourished', the Autobots, mostly Bumblebee, was concerned. The two keyblade wielders might look fine on the outside, but they are truly low on the nutrients they need to grow. Compared to the brunette's height when she arrive here two years ago was a remarkable. She grew taller, a lot. Unknown to them, she is actually an eighteen year old.

Ventus rolled his eyes, "Malnourished… a word for us to be low on nutrients," he saw the confused look on Hikari's face, her eyebrow raised. "In other words… He means we are hungry." He said.

"Oh… I knew that," Hikari smiled sheepishly, turning to the medics. "Don't worry Doc bot, we're fine. We don't have to eat…" she paused, making the Autobots glared at the two, "I shouldn't have probably said that." she trailed off, walking away from the crowd.

"_What_?"

"Oh, look at the time… C'mon Ven! Let's fly!" Hikari pumped her fist up, her keybalde turning to a Glider. The brunette quickly flies up to the sky, not wanting to get stop by Ratchet's lecture on eating healthy.

Ventus shook his head as he turned his keyblade into his Glider. "We'll be back later and we'll try not to go home too late." He smiled sheepishly.

"Be back by eleven! And be back in one piece! I don't want to go on a treasure hunt at the Grand Canyon!" Colonel Lennox shouted to the two teens like a father he is.

"No promises!" The two keyblade wielders shouted in unison.

* * *

"I can't believe you trip over a turtle…"

"I can't believe you fell into the river."

"Shut up or I'll drop you," Hikari spat. The brunette had to carry her injured friend all the way from the Grand Canyon, Arizona, back to Diego Garcia. Ventus just had to trip over a large old turtle and just had to sprain his ankle. Because of the little incident, Hikari was searching for the shard in the darkness of the night, she heard Ventus' yell and she lost her balance. The brunette falls into the freezing waters of the Colorado River. "Geez… how much did you gain weight?" She asked, adjusting the injured Ventus on her back.

"Oh ha ha," Ventus laughed dryly. "If you weren't so heavy, you wouldn't trip and fell into the river." He retorted, glaring at Hikari.

A visible vein popped on her forehead, her left eye twitching in annoyance. "I'm so going to drop you in three, two, and—," she stopped.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Ventus quickly apologized, tightening his grip on Hikari's shoulders.

An amused smirk appeared on Hikari's face. "Right…," she chuckled. Her smirk dropped as soon as they were near the hangar. The brunette stopped right in front of the large metals doors. She gazed up at the giant doors while Ventus followed her gaze, he stared at the large doors. "I think it's best if we just go to Disney Palace and wait until you heal your sprained ankle." The frightened brunette suggested.

Ventus nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said as Hikari turned around, walking away from the hangar. "Besides… it's not like that they could actually feel that we have already arrive at base, right?" he laughed nervously.

Hikari made a face and join in the laugh, "Well… let's just say, they can."

The blonde paled. "Do you think Ratchet and Jolt will realize that we both got bitten by a stupid snake?" he asked.

Hikari gave a shrug, "Probably… We did use Esuna to get rid of the poison." She said with a confident look. "Besides, I don't think that their old scanners would ever figure out that—,"

"Figure out what?"

"That we were bitten by a stupid snake, duh, have you already forgot about it, Ven?" Hikari chuckled.

"Uh… that wasn't me." Ventus admitted.

Hikari froze on her tracks, "If it wasn't you… then it must be," she slowly turned around and found a large Autobot staring down at her with an optic ridge raised and his large arms crossed. The Autobot just had to be the ex-Decepticon, Megatron, Optimus' brother. The two keyblade wielders let out deep sighs. Can the Autobot be one of the femmes? "Oh… Hi, Megatron! It's so nice to see you in this fine evening!" The brunette greeted nervously.

Megatron kept his crimson optics on the two keyblade wielders. They were acting weird, very weird. "It is actually Midnight. You have promised Colonel Lennox to return before eleven." He stated firmly.

Ventus chuckled nervously. "But we said 'no promises'." He scratched the back of his head.

"But you disobeyed the Colonel's orders." Megatron said, trying to be patient.

"We didn't… We said 'no promises' and we did get back in one piece." Hikari said, repeating Ventus' words.

Megatron let out a heavy vent as he closed his optics. "What happened?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Genius over here tripped over an old turtle!" Hikari shouted and got her head smacked by Ventus.

"Then why are you soaking wet?" Megatron asked again, his patients running thin.

"Oh… I fell into the river because he tripped over an old turtle!" Hikari repeated.

Ventus smiled sweetly. "You know… you don't have to rub it in my face!" he yelled in the brunette's ear, making her deaf for a few seconds.

Megatron bends down offering his large servo for the keyblade wielders to climb on, so that the ex-Decepticon leader could take the two injured teens back to the medic. "Climb up. I will take you to see Ratchet… I have heard that an animal has bitten you two." He said.

"Oh no thank, I wouldn't want to get your hand wet." Hikari said, adjusting the extra weight on her back.

"I see…" Megatron started to walk beside the two teens. "What have you found anything at the Grand Canyon?" He asked.

"Uh… We didn't find the shard yet… It was too dark to see." Ventus stated with a deep sigh.

Hikari almost dropped the blonde on her back, "Dude! You're making him sad!" She half whispered and half yelled. "Heh, don't worry Megatron, we'll search for the AllSpark from Dusk to Dawn!" She released her right hand grip on Ventus' leg to pumps her fist up happily, trying to brighten the mood up.

Megatron let out a chuckle. "I appreciate what you are doing, young one." He smiled down at the blonde and the brunette. "But because of this, you two are injured and poisoned. We cannot let sparklings go on a dangerous adventure and risk their own lives, just because they wanted to fix our problems." He said.

"Nah, that's what we do. We can't survive without a little adventure. Don't worry Megatron, we'll look for the shard. You can count on us!" Hikari gave another loud determined yell.

"After all what I have done to you, you still want to help me?" Megatron asked. He was surprised to hear the keyblade wielder forgiving him, even though earlier, she has already forgiven him. He thought she was only kidding, to be nice to him when in front of Optimus.

"Well… yeah," Hikari began. "You've changed from baddy to goody. Darkness to Light. Most of all, you left the Decepticons with Barricade, Soundwave, and Blackout. Those are some big steps you're taking there, big guy." She finished with a grin.

"That's Hikari for you," Ventus laughed. "But I still don't get it why you wouldn't forgive Pete…" he said curiously.

Suddenly, Hikari's mood darkened. "Because he's a fat cat with an attitude I can't deal with. He's still Captain Useless that can only stand back and let his Heartless do all the work. He's a wimpy cat, who I completely despised." She spat.

Ventus laughed nervously as they finally reached the hangar. "Where's everyone anyway? It's like a ghost town in here." he said, his voice echoing inside the spacious hangar.

"The humans are recharging for the day," Megatron stated, stepping in the hangar.

"Then why are you outside? All alone? Don't you get lonely, just being alone out there without a friend to go with you?" Hikari asked with a concern look.

Megatron gaze down at the brunette and the blonde. "I was doing a night patrol." He states. "The other Autobots might be in their hangar either recharging or discussing about your arrival." He said.

"Ah," Hikari smirked as she placed a hand on her chin. "I knew I was famous among both non-humans and humans." She said cockily.

Ventus slapped the back of Hikari's head. "Don't go over the cocky thermometer." He warns. "They must be talking about our mission or the place where we will be staying." He continues.

"That is right young one," Megatron nodded.

"See? I am smart." Ventus smirked.

Hikari placed a deadpan look and gave a loud sigh. "See? I am smart." She repeated Ventus' words with a mocking tone. "Smart? Like what, a mindless Heartless?" She snickered.

Ventus glared at her, he was about to have a smart retort, but Megatron stops him.

"Enough fooling around children," Megatron's deep and loud voice filled the hangar. "I need to get you to Ratchet." He said transforming into the M915 Line-Haul.

"Awww, can you just talk to him with your mind? We really don't want to explain what really happens to us back at the Arizona." Hikari whined, feeling her shoulders getting sore from carrying Ventus.

The M915 Line-Haul vibrated. Without waiting for a minute or two, a Search and Rescue H2 Hummer came in the main hangar, burning rubber on the concreted floor. The driver's door on the H2 hummer opens and a frustrated looking doctor came out, slamming the door after he came out.

"What in the name of the AllSpark don't you sparklings understand about the meaning of 'be back before eleven' and 'be careful'?!" The holoform of Ratchet yelled furiously at the two teens.

"Uh… Define those words…" Ventus tries to calm the Hatchet down.

Ratchet let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Primus! What am I going to do with you little rebels." He said as Ventus and Hikari gave a sheepish grin.

"No need to be so hard on the children Ratchet," A large hand was placed on Ventus' shoulder, making him and Hikari look up to see a man with crimson eyes. The man has messy short black hair and crimson eyes to match his well-toned skin. The man is as built as Ironhide's holoform, but he's a bit taller than the Cannon Lover Autobot. He was wearing a cream colored military jacket over a black shirt. He wore the military pants along with the black combat boots and a dog tag hanging around his neck. "They came back in one piece." He flashed a smile to the relief keyblade wielders.

Ratchet crossed his arms. "Perhaps, but they did break Colonel Lennox's curfew and missed the point of no injuries." He retorted as he approached Ventus and Hikari. "What happened to him?" Ratchet did a scan on the two teens at once.

"Sprained my ankle," Ventus said, getting back to stand on the ground with his own two feet.

"Because he tripped over a turtle," Hikari stretched her arms and popped her back.

"Would you give it a rest already?" Ventus asked, annoyed.

"No," Hikari said, crossing her hands behind her head.

Ratchet crouched down as he checked Ventus' ankle. Megatron brought over a chair and Ventus gladly sat on the comfy chair. Hikari stood beside the chair and leaned forward, interested in the Earth's way of healing an injury. After a minute of examinations, Ratchet pushes his glasses up, standing back up to his full human height.

"You've sprained your ankle pretty bad. It was probably because of your metal shoes." Ratchet eyed the metal shoe in Ventus' hand.

"They're comfortable to wear and they're stylish!" Hikari argued, pointing a finger accusingly at Ratchet.

Ratchet cleared his throat and helped Ventus up to his feet. The medic easily carried the blonde with just one arm, leaving Hikari with Megatron.

"I'll see you later Hikari… Looks like I'm stuck with him for the night." Ventus raised his hand.

"'Kay! See you tomorrow! Don't forget to be up by Dusk! We need to go back to the Grand Canyon and search for the shard!" The brunette yelled and Ventus gave an 'ok' sign.

"And you! I want you to be in my Med Bay!" Ratchet yelled loudly.

The last thing Hikari heard from Ratchet is: "You and your missions…"

Hikari kept her grin until the H2 Hummer can't be seen anymore. The brunette turned to the ex-Decepticon leader with a bright look, even though it was way past midnight.

"Well, looks like it's just us two," Hikari said. She jumped on the wheeled chair and it rolled over towards the computers. She sat there, reading the reports of NEST's missions. "You guys really do have an interesting military thing going on around here…" She grinned as she read the reports.

Megatron chuckled. He approached the brunette and snatched the file away. The holoform quickly lifted the brunette up and carried her over his shoulder easily. She was surprisingly light.

"You are only a fifteen year old," Megatron stated. "You need your seven hours of recharge in Ratchet's Med Bay."

"Yeah… the thing is… I'm actually _eighteen_." Hikari smirked, but face palmed as soon as she realized she let the age thing slipped pass her mouth.

"What?" Megatron stopped on his tracks and placed the brunette back down.

"Ups?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter finished ^^ After the Grand Canyon, Arizona. Which location should be next?**

**Special thanks to AllSpark Princess for adding this story to her favs!**

**Reviews are appreciated and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Illogical Magic

**A/N: A new chap ^^**

AllSpark Princess: **XD You're right!**

Transformeranimefan: **Thank you ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **XD**

**Beta-ed by KhAndTwilightFan15 **

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

* * *

Chapter 7

Illogical Magic

* * *

Hikari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she heard multiple arguing noises. She woke up by the sound of the Chevy twins' bickering. For an hour, she tried to ignore the noises they kept on making. The clashing metal and the cursing wasn't helping her to go back to sleep, at all. She has been twisting and turning in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep and block the sound out from her ears. After another minute of bickering, the brunette finally got up from her bed into a sitting position with an irritated look plastered on her face.

Mudflap and Skids stopped their bickering when their optics caught that the brunette was awake. The twins both raised an optic ridge at the same time. The keyblade wielder's hair was sticking out everywhere and her eyes burned with annoyance. She turned her head sharply, in the direction of the twins and they flinched from the scary glare the keyblade wielder was giving them.

"'Ey! Y-Ya're awake Twink!" Mudflap began nervously as he got off of his brother.

"'Ya! Good mornin', Twink!" Skids also greeted his voice a little shaky.

Hikari rubbed her eyes, trying her best not to yell at the Chevy twins. "Ugh… the light… it burns," She mumbled to herself, eyes still closed. "What time is it anyway?" She asked the twins, turning to face them.

"Eight in ta mornin'," Mudflap said.

"'Eight in the morning'?" Hikari repeated, still rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, ya've been in recharge fo' two days!" Skids added, raising his finger up.

"Two… days…?" Hikari repeated again, this time scratching the back of her head. There was a moment of silence before the keyblade wielder panicked. "TWO DAYS?! I've been asleep for TWO DAYS?!" She yelled in panic.

Mudflap and Skids took a few steps back from the human. "Y-Yeah! Hatchet says tat 'ya need 'yar rest! So he sedated 'ya! He told us not ta wake 'ya up or else he'll have our afts!" Skids tried to calm the angry brunette down.

"He did what?! He should've woke me up or something!" Hikari shouted as she scrambled out of the med bay's bed and scanned the place around for her metal shoes. "Hey! Where did he put my shoes?! I need 'em now! And where's Ven?" She demanded at the twins.

"Hatchet told us ta give 'ya this when 'ya wake up," Mudflap pointed to a pair of bunny slippers and Hikari's eye twitched. "And as for 'yar friend… he just woke up. I think tat he's at the rec. room, hangin' out with everyone else." he continued.

Hikari lifted the bunny slippers up. The pink bunny slippers were staring at her, mocking her with their innocent look. "You've got to be kidding me… is there anything else for me to wear instead of this stupid looking slippers? Do you guys have a more normal pair of slippers? These are just too ridiculously ugly." She sighed.

"Sorry Twink, we don't have somethin' else for 'ya ta wear." Skids said his gold buck tooth showing.

"Fine…" Hikari sighed out as she puts on the pinky fluffy bunny slippers. She began to walk down the metal stairs. The platform where the human sized med bay was placed was made high enough for the Autobots' to see the humans without having to bend down to the lowest level to see or talk to them. As the brunette walked down the stairs, she was fixing her hair by running her fingers through it and a few moments later she was getting annoyed by the squeaking sounds coming from the slippers. "Ugh… How do you disable these squeaking noises anyway? They're giving me a headache…" She rubbed her temples.

"Sorry there, Twink…" Mudflap said as he and his twin followed the brunette out of med bay. "Captain Epps bought tat fo' lil' miss Annabelle. Too bad tat it was ta big." he continued.

"Really?" Hikari sighed as she dragged her feet into the rec room. "Annabelle's feet are so small and this slipper is just too big for her!"A visible vein was seen on her forehead as the slippers kept on squeaking.

"Morning everybody…?" Hikari trailed off as she found the main hangar was empty. "What the heck? I thought you said they were in the rec. room!" she turned around to face the Chevy twins, arms crossed.

"We did," Skids replied. "But this is ta main hangar… Ta rec. room is ova there." He pointed a finger at another door.

"Uhh…" Hikari gave a sheepish grin. "I knew that…" She began to walk towards the door and the slippers kept on squeaking. "Aw c'mon!" She yelled out in frustration.

Mudflap and Skids shared a look before laughing.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus laughed as Colonel Lennox kept on bragging about how cute his daughter was. The Colonel seemed like a really nice guy. His caring personality was shown when he talked about his daughter. The father of the four year old daughter was even kind enough to help Ventus walk and find the mess hall. The man also helped him walk back towards the rec. room where the Autobots and the humans usually 'hang-out' or just 'chill' with each other.

It was the first time the keyblade wielder had ever had the strange food of bread with meat inside. The humans called it a hamburger, but he personally called it meat-bread. He had never even known there were so many words that were connected in Planet Earth. From the story Prowl told him about Earth. It was interesting to hear about the history of every ancient artifact of Planet Earth. To conclude everything in one sentence, the Autobots and the humans were fun to be around, just don't get on their bad sides or else something bad might happen.

"And this is the time when she first met Riku," Colonel Lennox showed Ventus the picture.

Ventus burst out laughing, "Oh Kingdom Hearts! Riku's face is just priceless!" He laughed hysterically. Annabelle was giving Riku a huge bear hug, squishing his face as the little girl nuzzled the silver haired boy. "I would love to meet your daughter, Colonel Lennox." The blonde smiled as he took the picture and waved it around. "She sounds like a little sweetheart." He continued with a smile.

"She is," Ironhide answered with his usual gruff voice softened. "The sweetest human sparkling I have ever met." he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Colonel Lennox smiled as he nodded his head.

Ventus grinned. He remembered when Hikari told him that Ironhide is a big softie around little kids. Everyone seems to be a big softie with kids. Even Riku looked like a softie in the picture Colonel Lennox showed. Who wouldn't be a softie around adorable little kids? Oh yeah… villains of course. Those heartless villains never really do care about adorable little kids.

"Awwwww Ionhide is admitting he's a big softie!" A familiar voice said, followed by her laughter.

Ironhide spun his helm around and vented as he saw a brunette walking in the rec. room with the troublesome Chevy twins. His optic ridge was raised as he saw the pink fluffy shoes the femme keyblade wielder was wearing. He snorted a little as he crossed his arms over his chest plates. The black mech along with some other few mech seemed to notice the shoes, that the femme keyblade wielder's was currently sporting.

"Heh… says the one who's wearing _those_ kinds of shoes." Ironhide snorted.

Hikari glared at the black mech, "Ask your medic about these shoes… I think he hid my metal shoes somewhere in the base …" She said, scratching the back of her head as she jogged up the stairs to reach the human size hang-out place. "Ugh! Stupid squeaking! Captain Epps! How could you mistakenly to buy big shoes for Annabelle's small feet?!" She yelled at the African-American soldier.

"Again… taking that as another compliment," Colonel Lennox chuckled.

"Oh… no offense there, Colonel Lennox," Hikari quickly said to the father.

"You know… you can call me Will." Colonel Lennox said as he crouched down to grab something from under the sofa. A pair of metal shoes was pulled out, Ventus' and Hikari's metal shoes to be exact. "Here, Ratchet told me to hide these, but I bet you two are desperate without these." He grinned.

"Thanks," Ventus and Hikari replied in unison. The two took off the slippers and quickly put the metals shoes back on their feet. "Welcome back metal, goodbye fluffy slippers!" Ventus exclaimed happily, throwing away his fluffy ducky slippers.

"Awww, but I think that those looked cute on you." Captains Epps sighed out loud. As a thank you from the keyblade wielders, he got a slipper thrown at his face. The African-American man stared at the brunette with a blank look before replying, "Now is that a way to thank a person who gave you shoes?" he scolded with a big pout.

"Who are you? My fairy godmother?" Hikari snickered as she crossed her arms.

A few snickers came from the other soldiers, who were relaxing at the rec. room. Even a few Autobots thought that it was amusing. Colonel Lennox, Sam, and Mikaela also thought it was funny.

"Well… Gotta go! C'mon Ven, we need to go to the Grand Canyon." Hikari said as she spun around on her heel.

Optimus almost stopped the youngling from leaving, but Captain Epps beat the Leader to it. "Oh, hold on there baby cakes," Captain Epps said as he wiggled his finger, stopping Hikari on her tracks. "You can't go out looking like that… You look like a mess! You haven't even brushed your teeth yet!" He said earning a look from the brunette.

"What in Kingdom Hearts are you talking about Captain Epps?" Hikari raised an eyebrow as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh hush!" Captain Epps grabbed a toothbrush and squinted toothpaste on it and then he shoved in into the brunette's mouth. "Now go on sweetie, brush your teeth. Just go back and forth, back and forth, back and forth." He chanted.

"Bwat the heck?!" Hikari muffled out, bubbles came out from her mouth. She pushed her 'fairy godmother' away. "I can do it by myself thank you very much, grandma!" She shouted.

"Now, now, Hikari…" Ventus shook his head. "Don't shout at your grandma." He smirked.

"Ow gweat… wou're in twis woo?" Hikari asked as she brushed her teeth.

Ventus grinned as he crossed his hands behind his head. "Yup!" He popped the 'p'. "'You bet I am! It's fun to tease the youngest keyblade wielder." he said as he pinched Hikari's check.

"Knock it off," Hikari said after she spited at the sick attached on the railing. She also splashed her face with cold running water and wiped her face with the white hand towel. "Geez… Happy now grandma? Now c'mon Ven! We're burning daylight!" She shouted as Ventus nodded.

Ventus limped forward and Hikari quickly helped her cousin walk. "We can't have you limping to the Grand Canyon… Maybe you should stay… I don't want you to trip over another turtle…" Hikari said concernedly.

The blonde gave a sigh, "Gee thanks for making me feel better…" He muttered.

"Sorry," Hikari apologized with a sheepish grin. "I think we should delay our search…" She sighed.

"Why?" Ventus asked as he sat back down.

"Well… I can't work when my partner is down. You know what Goofy always says, 'All for one and one for all'!" Hikari pumped her fist up.

Ventus smiled.

Sunstreaker's holoform came and gave Hikari a headlock, to give her a proper noogie. "That sounded very cheesy, Hikari. You could cut out the first sentence to make it less cheesy." He commented.

"Ha ha," Hikari laughed dryly, freeing herself from Sunstreaker's headlock. She turned to Ventus with her signature grin. "I think that Sora and Ven are the cheesiest persons you'll ever meet, isn't that right Ven?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey… I'm not cheesy… Cheeses are cheesy." Ventus smirked.

"Which reminds me," Ratchet began as all attention went to him. "You need to refuel." He said.

"Oh… I can't actually," Hikari gave an unsure look to the CMO as she sat next to Mikaela. She received a few weird looks from the Autobots and humans. No one ever denies food and no one ever disagrees with Ratchet. "I'm not really hungry." She continued.

"You've been in recharge for two days!" Barricade half yelled.

"Oh!" Ventus exclaimed loudly, facepalming lightly. "I remember… You drank Drop Me Not when we were searching for the shard in the Grand Canyon!" He grinned.

"Drop Me Not? What's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's a drink that will boost up your energy when you're low on it or tired. Usually, it lasts for about a week or so." Ventus placed a hand on his chin as he pulled out a small bottle with blue liquid inside. He saw the concern and surprised look of the two species. "Oh don't worry… they're safe to drink." He smiled.

"You, you've been drinking… this substance?" Ratchet asked, his voice a bit raised.

"Yeah, ever since it was invented." Ventus gave a shrug. "Wanna look?" He asked Sam as the college boy only nodded.

The Witwicky examined the liquid inside the small bottle. He shook it a little to see if it created bubbles, but it didn't. His girlfriend, Mikaela, also examined the blue liquid. They both paled as they remembered the small bottle Hikari offered to them. The last liquid was filled with stars and such while this time, it was nothing but blue. Sam quickly threw the Drop Me Not back to Ventus as he shivered.

"Ugh… It's just like that liquid you offered for us two years ago." Sam chuckled nervously.

"That one is called a Potion, there's also Ether and Panacea," Hikari sighed. "The Potions are used to heal wounds while Ethers are used to restore your magic. The Panaceas are used to cure all negative status effects, much like Esuna, but Esuna is magic. So when you're low on magic you can always use Panacea." She explained the items they used.

"Esu—Pana—Po—what?" Sam repeated, his brain was confused by the information.

"Esuna, Panacea, and Potion." Ventus corrected.

Ratchet was not the only Autobot that seemed unpleased with this information. "And you kept on drinking those substances?" He asked a bit irritated.

Ventus and Hikari shared a look before nodding their heads.

"I forbid you two drink those substances again!" Ratchet yelled, making the two keyblade wielders flinch. They both paled as they finally saw the wrath of the Hatchet. "Those substances are not healthy for you two to drink! Look at you! You two are all skin and bones!" he yelled again.

Hikari covered both her ears with her hands as Ventus gave a nervous laugh. It was only eight in the morning and the Hatchet was already out of his shell. One thing that was made clear was: don't talk about magic around Ratchet ever again or any of the Autobots, because they would make sure, that they would report it to Ratchet the Hatchet.

"Now you've really done it this time…" Captain Epps shook his head. "You've gone and made him mad in the morning!" He accused quietly.

"Thanks for helping grandma…" Hikari muttered.

"I also forbid you two to go out on your own when you're searching for a shard. You two must have at least two Autobots to watch your backs." Prowl continued for Ratchet, the other Autobots seemed to agree with that one.

"What?" Ventus almost shouted. "But why?! We didn't do anything bad on your rules list!" He huffed.

"First off, you broke your curfew." Blackout counted off on his fingers. "Secondly, you got hurt." he motioned his finger to Ventus. "And lastly, you've returned with poison in your blood." He finished.

Hikari gave a shrug, "Hey… at least we used Esuna…" she wasn't giving up. The brunette turned to Optimus and gave her best puppy dog pout that Sora had taught her to do. It normally works. Sora always used it on everyone. "C'mon Boss Bot… You're not really going to confirm that rule, are you?" she asked, pouting.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. He quickly search the web and after a few seconds. Ah yes, the puppy dog pout. People used it to always get what they want, but that doesn't work on Cybertronians—

"_Awww… there, there, sweetie…"_ Bumblebee's radio blared out.

Scratch that… it also works on Cybertornians.

"I am sorry, youngling, but Prowl is right." Optimus said. "For now on, an Autobot or two shall accompany you on your search for the AllSpark." He continued.

Hikari slumped her shoulders down, disappointed that they would both be monitored from the beginning of the search to the end. "Dang… and I thought the pout Sora taught me would work on him…" she scratched the back of her head.

"I think the pout won't work on these guys, Hikari." Ventus jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Also… that pout will not work on getting out from explaining about your real age, youngling." Megatron said.

"Real age?" Ventus shot Hikari a questioning look.

"I was a tad bit sleepy okay? I didn't mean for my real age to slip out." Hikari defended.

"Oh boy… Did you actually tell him?" Ventus asked again.

"Yes… I did tell him that I'm actually eighteen." Hikaei hung her head down, giving the guilty look to her cousin.

"You're… eighteen?" Mikaela asked in disbelief.

"Huh… that explains the drastic height change…" Sam said.

"Care to explain?" Ratchet tapped his fingers, impatiently.

Hikari gave a sigh of defeat. "Well you see… When me, Sora, and Riku first met you, we are actually in our Mark of Mastery Exam, which changed our age to two years back. Your world or America and Shanghai are somehow one of the mysterious world of sleep or they're stuck in the past." she explained.

"And maybe, just maybe, Planet Earth has a lot more world's that are stuck in the past." Ventus continued.

Suddenly, a loud clang was heard.

Prowl had glitched.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter finished! Well I have nothing to say but…**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lord Starscream

**A/N:**** Here's the next chap! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alert!**

Optimistic: **They will come soon ^^**

TheGhost129: **XD back at you**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **They did, but apperantly, the keyblade wielders didn't let in on the full detail...**

AllSpark Princess: **Yup, they only thought about the keyblade wielders are just kids... to young to be in a war... oh they're so wrong! XD**

Transformersanimefan: **LOL**

Bladewolfzic: **Thanks ^^ **

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro and Michael Bay**

**Special thanks to KhAndTwilightFan15 for beta-ing this chap! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lord Starscream

* * *

Colonel William Lennox was awakened by the sound of metal hitting metal. He glanced over to his alarm clock sees its 7 AM. The commander of NEST groaned as he buried his head under his pillow, attempting to block the sound out with it. It was seven in the morning and the Autobots had already started a fight, probably Mudflap and Skids bickering about who woke up first this morning. Lazily, he got up from his bed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think straight. His mind was torn between checking on the Autobots and going back to sleep. Finally deciding to check on the Autobots, he got up his bed and got ready for the day. He wore his usual attire, consisting of a black military t-shirt, military cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots.

The Colonel lazily exited his room, dragging his feet all the way to the main hangar. The sound of clashing metal was stronger in every step he took. It's funny though. He hadn't heard any ranting or cursing from the Chevy twins. Usually the Chevy twins will rant and curse like there's no tomorrow, but this bickering was rather quiet. No cursing. No other Autobots trying to stop them. It was different.

As Colonel Lennox entered the main hangar, his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. His eyes saw two teens, fighting each other with giant keys. Ventus and Hikari were those keyblade wielders he was seeing. Both of them were injured with a few bruises and scratches. Plus, Ventus' ankle might still be sprained. The two were jumping all around the hangar, but they didn't break the computers or anything. Panic rose up in Colonel Lennox's feelings.

"Hey! Stop it you two!" Colonel Lennox waved his arms in the air, trying to gain attention from the two fighting keyblade wielders, but the two choose to ignore the yelling colonel. "That's enough! Don't make me get Ratchet! If this is about Director Galloway wanting your weapon, then stop it! I won't let him get it!" He yelled again.

Colonel Lennox watch as Ventus didn't pay the slightest attention to him. He just jump pass the Colonel using some magic, concentrating on landing a hit on Hikari, who was following his every move. A frustrated sigh escape Colonel Lennox's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. Stopping the fighting keyblade wielders was impossible for him.

"Optimus!" Colonel Lennox ran into the Autobots' hangar, alerting every Autobots in the hangar. The flamed blue Peterbuilt broke into parts, twisting and turning into the mighty Autobot leader. Optimus kneeled down at the panicked Colonel, who was pacing back and forth. "You need to stop them from killing each other!" Colonel Lennox shouted.

"Stop who?" Ironhide asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Ven and Hikari! They're both fighting each other and I'm beginning to think they're not going to stop anytime soon until one is down." Colonel Lennox reported quickly.

"What?" Ratchet was the first one who responded to Colonel Lennox. "Where are they now?" He asked, a frown appeared on his lips.

"Main hangar, but it's impossible to stop them. They're too fast." Colonel Lennox jogged into the main hangar, the Autobots in tow.

Optimus' optics widened in surprised as a fast blur of purple went pass by his optics. The sound of metal clashing could be heard, but it was in so many different places, it was hard to see where the keyblade wielders were. Optimus and the others saw Ventus land a kick on Hikari, but she blocked it with her keyblade, sending her flying across the hangar. The brunette recovered and attacked Ventus. Quickly, not wanting to see the keyblade wielders hurting themselves, Optimus and his brother moved forward, raising their servo to catch the keyblade wielders.

"Enough," Optimus' deep voice stopped the keyblade wielders. Ventus and Hikari didn't listen. Instead, they both clashed their Keyblades together, creating an X. Optimus vented heavily. "I said that is enough, younglings." He reached out to grab Hikari by her hood.

"What the? Optimus? What in Kingdom Hearts are you doing?" Hikari shouted to the Autobot leader.

Ventus look over his shoulder to see Megatron, holding him back. "Yeah! What's the big idea? And why did you stop us?!" He also demanded.

"You two were fighting each other to the death! That's why." Ironhide retorted, his cannons aimed at both keyblade wielders.

Hikari reached out to her ear and pluck something out, "I'm sorry, Ironhide. What did you say? I can't hear you because of the Sound Deflecting Earplugs." She looked up to the Weapon Specialist.

Ventus also did the same, "Yeah… Sorry about that dude… What were you saying? We didn't quite catch what you guys were trying to say. All I can translate from your mouths are 'two', 'each', and 'death'." He gave a sheepish grin.

"What? So you were wearing earplugs when I was shouting for you to stop?" Colonel Lennox asked confusedly as the two keyblade wielders jump down from Optimus and Megatron's servos.

Hikari laughed, "Well, duh, we wear earplugs every time we do a sparring match with each other." She leaned against her keyblade.

"Yeah, it blocks everything from our minds and we won't hear what our opponent is saying. So it makes the sparring more… exciting." Ventus grinned.

"Sparring? You call that sparring?! You two were about to kill each other!" Ratchet suddenly yells.

"Whoa, hey, chill, Doc Bot…" Hikari said, waving her hands around lazily. "We always take our sparring very seriously. You don't know what your enemy is thinking. So you've got to be prepared." She shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean you two are going to end up full of bruises." Elita-One said, venting. "You two could at least take it easy on each other." She continued.

"Hey… It's the only time where I can beat Ven as much as I want to." Hikari smirked and received a nudge from Ventus.

"You… didn't really mean that, right?" Ventus asked, laughing nervously. He stopped when Hikari didn't answer his question. "Aw c'mon… You really didn't mean to hit me on purpose, right? Or are you planning to kill me on our next match?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe…" Hikari placed her keyblade over her shoulder and walked away from the blonde. A smirk appeared on her lips as she turned on her heels to look back at Ventus. "Of course not… You're my friend. I'd never hurt you on purpose." She summoned her keyblade away.

Hikari turned to the Autobots and Colonel Lennox, hands on her hips. "You guys are too paranoid… We're old enough to take care of ourselves and you need to relax a little. We do weird and stupid things all the time. Isn't that right, Ven?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," Ventus agreed.

Colonel Lennox face palmed.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Would you quit staring at the turtle and start searching for the shard?" Hikari gave a loud sigh, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Ventus.

Ventus' left eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the turtle walked slowly towards him. He remembered this turtle very well. This green shelled turtle with unique red dots is defiantly the one who tripped him over. Oh the slow walk and the slow blinking eyes made anger boiled inside of him. The turtle was clearly mocking him. The glares he has given the turtle didn't affect the creature one bit! Instead, the turtle kept on giving Ventus a blank look, its head sticking out of his shell innocently, like he didn't do any crime.

"That turtle is mocking me," Ventus mumbled.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Yeah… the turtle is defiantly _mocking_ you, Ven." She sarcastically agreed, earning a look from Ventus. She scratched the back of her head before pulling her hood up and smacking Ventus upside his head. "Now stop being a complete idiot and get searching!" She ordered.

"Geez… okay commander." Ventus lazily saluted before turning to face the turtle one last time. "I'm keeping my eyes on you." He pointed his finger at the turtle.

"Stop talking to the turtle… Earth's animals don't talk!" Hikari shouted as she lifted a rock up. A rattle snake suddenly hissed as it uncurled. The brunette jumped back and falls on her back while backing away from the rattle snake. Luckily, when she backs away from the snake, she also lets go of the rock. "Gah! Stupid snake! I know you're the one who bit us!" she accused the rock.

Ventus snorted. "Yeah… talking to a rock… nice one, commander." He chuckled.

Hikari glared at him before standing up, dusting the sands off her elbows. "Oh like you haven't talked to an object before… what about your little Wayfinder? Every time I pass by your room at Disney Castle, I hear you talking to it." She smirked.

"Hey! You were eavesdropping on me?! Un-cool dude!" Ventus blushed in embarrassment.

"Less talk more searching!" The Weapon Specialist butted in before things got worse.

Ventus and Hikari sighed before returning to their stations. A few hours after the Autobots and the humans found out that the keyblade wielders were just sparring; they continued their postponed mission at the Grand Canyon. Optimus, Megatron, Barricade, Soundwave, Mirage, and Ironhide along with Colonel Lennox, Captain Epps, and a few other NEST soldiers accompanied the two keyblade wielders for the search of the AllSpark shard. They were split into six different teams. If any members of the team found something suspicious that might lead to the shard, they just have to blow a whistle as loud as they can.

They were a few hours behind because the cargo plane had to land at the nearest military base to the Grand Canyon. That annoyed the two keyblade wielders because Colonel Lennox and the others wouldn't let them jump off the cargo plane like they did last time in Shanghai. They might forget or not pull the parachute in time, now that would make a huge pancake.

"Ugh… this heat is the same as Agrabah!" Hikari shouted, covering her eyes. "I'm going blind! And I'm melting!" she yelled frantically.

Ventus rolled his eyes as some NEST's soldiers along with Captain Epps laughed at the childish brunette. At the sound of the river following, he glanced over to the river and back to Hikari. A smirk popped up to Ventus' lips. He scooted closer to the river bank. Crouching down so he was low enough to scoop up the water, he kept on snickering to himself. When he turned back, he was surprised to see Hikari was right in front of him, in a squatting position with her arms crossed. The blonde was so surprised, he fell into the river.

"Hah! You should've seen your face!" Hikari laughed as she clutched her sides. "Your face was like 'Oh Kingdom Hearts! I've just been spooked by Hikari!' It was so priceless!" she continued to laugh while pointing her finger at the blonde.

Suddenly a huge splash of water hit Hikari's face. She was soaked from head to shoulders. Her bangs sticking to her face as she glared daggers at Ventus. "Oh ha ha, very funny, Ven…" she laughed dryly. "At least I'm not soaking wet from head to—," she was suddenly splashed with a huge wave of water. "—okay that's it! You want a water fight? You got one! Bring it on, Blondie!" she challenged.

"You've ask for it!" Ventus grins as he wrestled Hikari; whoever fell first, lost. That was their deal every time they challenged each other whether they were fighting in water, in mud, on grass, on sand, and even on clouds, one way or another… the brunette always found a way to lock Ventus' leg and pushed him down. It was probably that nature was on her side, sometimes, nature was on Ventus' side, but this time, nature was on Hikari's side. "Oh man… not again." the blonde face palmed.

"Booya! Victory is mine! Take that, Blondie!" Hikari cheered happily, pumping her fist up in the air, doing a little victory dance.

Ironhide rolled his optics. "Younglings…" He muttered before pulling out the two keyblade wielders out of the water. "Ugh… I'm going to rust in this kind of water." He grunted to himself. The black mech saw the looks of Ventus' and Hikari's face and he didn't like it one bit. "Youngling… I know what you're thinking. Don't do it or I'll blast you two back into the water." He threatened.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" Ventus questioned with an amused smirk.

The sound of the whistle was heard.

"No, but I am a very good listener." Ironhide turned his head towards the direction of the whistle. "Let's roll." He transformed into his alt-mode.

Another whistle was heard and another.

"What the heck is going on?" Ventus asked at the Weapon Specialist. "Why are they so many whistles?" he asked whistles were heard from many different directions.

"I don't know youngling. I'll comm. Prime." Ironhide said before placing his servo on his audio receptor, pressing on it. _**Prime… Did you hear those whistles?**_ He asked.

_**What whistles Ironhide? My team has not yet found any lead to the shard. **_Optimus answered confusedly.

_**The pit? We heard whistles coming from every direction, including yours, Prime.**_ Ironhide also answered a bit confused. There were whistles. His Audio Receptors weren't wrong. He's a very good listener. _**There it is again. Are you and the others playing tricks on my troops, Prime? **_He questioned.

_**I assure you Ironhide; my team along with the other teams is not playing tricks on you**_. Optimus let out a short chuckle. _**I will come to you as backup to make sure you are alright, Ironhide. Prime out.**_

"So? What did Boss bot say?" Hikari asked.

"He doesn't believe me," Ironhide grunted and got his cannons out as he heard more whistling coming.

"Heh, that's a first," Hikari smirked as she summoned her keyblade and swung it over her shoulder.

Ventus chuckled as their team regrouped. "Hey… You know what? I think those whistles aren't from any of us."

Captain Epps raised an eyebrow before sitting in a circle. "What do you mean? That sounds like our whistles." He said.

"I know that, but maybe… someone is trying to trick us! You know how bad guys are right? They like to play with our minds… Hikari, remember the time when you got really confused? That time when those Heartless ambushed you?" Ventus asked.

"Ugh… Don't bring that back up… that was a dirty trick Hades pulled out… I promise, those sounds came from the booing crowd." Hikari defended.

Captain Epps snickered. "Booing crowd? I've watch Hercules and there's no 'booing' crowd. There's only cheering crowd." He chuckled with the other NEST soldiers.

"You've watched? Wait, never mind that…" Ventus shook his head. "And that time, when you almost got tricked by the Britain army with same trick at Port Royal." He continued.

"Okay…" Hikari glared. "Are you going to solve this mysterious whistling or are you just going to mock me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Ventus shrugged. "Both actually… Anyway, the point is… We might get ambushed by someone or something." He narrowed his eyes at a moving bush and narrowed his keyblade at it. A few seconds later bunny came out of the foliage. The NEST soldiers and Hikari laughed loudly as Ironhide snickered in amusement. Ventus sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ups? Sorry! False alarm!" he apologized.

"Oh yeah! A bunny will defiantly kill us all, Ven." Hikari grinned walking towards the wild animal slowly so she wouldn't scare it. She crouched down to the rabbit and gently picked the little fur ball up, rubbing her nose against the little bunny. "Aww isn't he just adorable, Ven? Who's the cutest? Yes you are! Yes you are!" she cooed.

Ventus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… I'm a heartless for wanting to kill a bunny rabbit. Blah blah blah… Oh stop laughing! I thought guys were supposed to be on my side!" he shouted.

Hikari grinned again before placing the rabbit back down. When she did though, she noticed there was a small silver pin attached on the rabbit's feet. The brunette quickly drew out her keyblade and narrowed it to the rabbit. Blasting it with Blizzaga, alerting her team members.

"What the hell? Why did you do that to the bunny! I thought you said it was adorable and was snuggling it!" Captain Epps ran to the frozen rabbit.

Hikari had a serious look, not flinching when Ventus placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's the point, Captain Epps… they want us to think this rabbit is innocent, cute, and all… but look closely, what else do you see besides the red eyes?" she asked.

"Uh… white fur?" A soldier answered.

"I get it now!" Ventus exclaimed, hitting his palm with his fist. "That rabbit is a Decepticon! He spied on us so he could find out what we're doing in the Grand Canyon!"

"Bingo!" Hikari clapped her hands. "Give a prize to Ven!"

"So what do we do with it?" Ventus asked.

"Blast it off to orbit!" Ironhide suggested.

"That's a good idea… Let's see if bunnies can fly." Hikari smirk mischievously.

Ventus face palmed. "You're as scary as Wheeljack and Ironhide combined."

"And you're as strict as Prowl, Ratchet, Barricade, Megatron, and Optimus combined!" Hikari retorted. She leaned against her keyblade before turning to the frozen rabbit. She pocked the block of ice with the rabbit inside before its eyes started to blink red. It was dim and light, dim and light, dim and light, until they heard a rumbling sound. Her eyes widened in realization and surprised. She swung her keyblade and hit the rabbit. "It's a tracker! The Decepticons are not only spying on us… they're tracking us!" she shouted.

"Oh boy… We got an F-22!" Captain Epps screamed, reaching out for his gun.

Ventus' eyes widened as the 'F-22' gummi ship broke apart in mid air as it transforms into a robot with red eyes, but not like Megatron and his ex-Decepticons troop. This one was different. It was a lot more sadistic. Like the glare Data-Larxene used to give him when he visited the Grid's brig.

"Give me the AllSpark!" The F-22 said with a hint of evil in his tone.

"Wait in line doofus!" Hikari raised her fist as she stood in a fighting stance.

Ventus joined the fighting stance, looking up to the beast. "Who the heck is he?!" he asked.

"Starscream!" Ironhide shouted, his cannons aimed at the seeker's helm. "Run younglings! I'll deal with this fragger!" He ordered. "Report to Optimus and find the shard! Quickly!"

"You got it! Captain Epps! Let's go!" Ventus saluted before pulling Captain Epps' hand.

Hikari pushed the two other soldiers to run like Ironhide told them to.

Where is that shard?

* * *

**A/N: End of chap!**

**Special thanks to:  
Antex-The Legedary Zoroark, Crystal-Rose-Lover, DragonTamer01, TheGhost129  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to Crystal-Rose-Lover and TheGhost129 for adding this story to her alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Crystal Cave

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! :D**

Bladewolfzic: **Thanks ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **XD Soon, they will find out the hard way XD**

AllSpark Princess: **Yeah! Some action!**

TheGhost129: **^^ hehe**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers © Hasbro, Michael Bay, etc**

**This chap isn't beta-ed yet!**

**WARNING! Cursing from Ironhide up ahead!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Crystal Cave

* * *

Ironhide dodge Starscream's plasma blast and narrowed his big cannons at the new Decepticon leader. He fired a few times before dodging Starscream's blast once more. The black mech hissed air out of his 'nose' and grunted as Starscream turned into his jet form. The cowardly leader flew over Ironhide's helm and shot a few mechanical crane claws to grab Ironhide's shoulders. The Decepticon leader dragged Ironhide across the battle field, making dust clouds fly all over the field.

The Weapon Specialist grunted as he struggled to pull the Decepticon down. He dug his heels to the ground as he pulled on the metal cables. With one last grunt, the bulky Autobot pulled Starscream down and slammed him to the walls of the canyon. The metal cables snapped as Ironhide forcefully pulled it off his shoulders, creating claw marks on his armor.

"Slagging Deceptipunk," Ironhide mumbled under his breath as he make his way towards the seeker. He narrowed his cannons at Starscream's helm. The plasma cannons humming softly as it lights up, preparing to fire. "Stand up before I blast your helm off your shoulders." He spat.

Starscream looked up with a snarl, "Such bold words for such a pathetic Autobot." He replied bitterly.

"Punk aft!" Ironhide's right cannon turned to his normal large servo. He punched the canyon wall near Starscream's face, threatening the seeker. Starscream smirked evilly as his shoulders turns to mini cannons. Ironhide backed away as the small plasma hits his armor a few times. Most of the plasma blast misses the Weapon Specialist. "Slag you punk aft Decepticreep!" He cursed loudly.

"Ironhide!" Mirage shouted as he ran to help the Weapon Specialist. The Autobot Spy disappeared from sight to get a close radiance from Starscream. His wrist blades slide from his lower arm and slashed Starscream a few times, before the seeker hits the spy. The red mech grunt as his cloaking device was disabled from the hit.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Epps!" Colonel Lennox shouted.

Captain Epps turned to face the Colonel and grinned. "Will! Good to see you man!" He shouted giving a manly hug. "Where the hell have you been? Ironhide and Mirage are having a death match with those 'Creeps!" He shouted.

"Sorry, been busy too. Decepticons are everywhere and my team along with Soundwave and Barricade's are in charge for tourist evacuation." Colonel Lennox said, sighing.

"We've got Nobodies! Hit the deck!" Hikari shouted, running towards the two soldiers. She knocked the both of them down and herself to dodge the flying Dusks. Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps let out a painful groan as Hikari covered them from getting slashed by the Dusks. Quickly, the brunette scrambled up to her feet, summoning her keyblade into hand. The Dusk flew over them and began to dance around, mocking the two keyblade wielders. A visible vein popped on Hikari's forehead, "Why you little—I'm going to kill you all!" She raised her fist at the Dusks.

"Ugh… thanks for the safe…" Colonel Lennox muttered as he pushed himself up.

"But next time… a little warning would be nice." Captain Epps added, rubbing the back of his head.

"I did warn you." Hikari started, standing in a fighting stance. "You were too slow." She said with a small smirk.

"Hey," Colonel Lennox and Captain Epps complained. "How do we take care of the… Nobodies?" Colonel Lennox asked, narrowing his gun at the white creatures.

"Easy. Hit 'em when they're not looking!" Hikari shouted and jumped using Flow Motion to join Ventus in the fight.

"—when they're not looking? I doubt they even have eyes!" Captain Epps shouted as he kept on shooting at the Dusks with his M41A.

Ventus cast Tornado and Faith all in together as it creates a vortex of wind with light. The vortex of swirling wind kept on shooting light at the Nobodies. It helped out the soldiers who were being surrounded by the Dusks and other kind of Nobodies. A proud smile appeared on his face as the Light Tornado saved a lot of soldiers from getting their Hearts taken by the Nobodies. His smile dropped as now he was the one being surrounded by a bunch of Dusks. Wayward Wind was her in a reversal way. It was his thing.

"Alright you pests! It's time to show you the way of the wind!" Ventus shouted with a triumph look.

"The way of the wind? Pfffft! How lame can you get, Ven?" Hikari yelled as she appeared behind the Dusk and slashed it. She stood up straight to give her friend a look. "You're too old school!" She shouts.

Ventus rolled his blue eyes as he jumped up and landed with a soft thud to slash the Dusk from behind. "Really Hikari? Old school? I think you've spend your time a bit way too much with the Chevy twins." He retorted. "And what kind of catchphrase is 'I'll kick your butt to Oblivion!'—I mean who uses that?" He smirked.

Hikari gave Ventus a deadpan look. "I do. I'm the one who invented that!" She really wanted to smack Ventus' head right now, but she needs to focus on the lesser Nobodies. The Dusks and Dancers are the most annoying Nobodies and of course there are the Gamblers. She dodge rolled away when a Dusk slashed its claw downwards. "At least mine's make sense and yours doesn't!" She screamed to her friend as she dodged Starscream's lackeys' attacks.

Ventus snorted.

"Would you kids stop arguing! We need a lil—a lot of help over here!" Captain Epps broke the fight between the keyblade wielders.

Ventus and Hikari exchange glances with a glares before running towards the NESTs soldiers.

"Look out!" Ironhide shouted very loudly, making every heads turn to him. There was a large plasma blast heading straight towards the fight where the NEST's soldiers and the two keyblade wielders versus the Nobodies took place. The shot missed the humans, but it hits the top of the canyon. Giant rocks tumbled down the canyon's walls. Quickly, Ventus and Hikari pounced on the NESTs soldiers who were near the sight of the fall. The two keyblade wielders and the NESTs soldiers were no longer seen as giant rocks stacked on, covering the area with dust.

"NO!"

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ugh…" Ventus winced in pain as he open his eyes slowly.

"Ven! You okay?" Suddenly, Hikari's face was seen. Ventus yelped in surprise and shot up to a sitting position, but before that, he bumped his forehead to Hikari's forehead in the process. A loud thud was heard throughout the whole somewhat cave. The two keyblade wielders whined in pain as the NESTs soldier made an 'ouch' expression. "Ugh! Ok! First… OW! Second, are you okay? Third, what's the big idea?! And fourth, OW!" The brunette whined.

"Ugh…" Ventus rubbed his forehead. "What happened?" he asked.

"The frigging Decepticon took the wrong blast—but I'm glad he did—and hit the canyon's walls." A soldier grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was seated near the walls of the cave, leaning against it. "Thanks for saving us kids." He thanked with a grunt.

"What's his problem?" Ventus asked.

Hikari crossed her arms over her chest, "Hmmm, Oh I don't know…" She hummed tapping a finger on her chin while looking up to the ceiling of the cave. After a few seconds of 'thinking' she turned to Ventus with a glare and her hands were placed on each side of her hips. "Oh! Maybe it's because we're in a cave you lazy bum!" She yelled angrily.

Ventus flinched, "I should've stayed asleep…" He mumbled under his breath before standing up. Hikari glared at him as she sat down, trying to calm down. The blonde scanned his surroundings. It was almost pitch black in the cave—the only thing that was lighting the cave was a fire on the ground. He presume that the fire was cast by Hikari, because there's no wood to light it up—there's only one explanation… magic. "Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt? Who's with us?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, kid… Everyone is safe. No, no one got hurt. Me, you, Hikari, Will, over there is Corporal Hooch and Sergeant Fig. But you can call e'm Hooch and Fig." Captain Epps answered.

"_Encantado de conocerte, Niño._ (Nice to meet you, Kid.)" Sergeant Fig said in Spanish, looking over at Ventus.

Corporal Hooch sighed heavily, "Dude, speak English, dude… We can't understand you." He glared.

Ventus nodded his head, "_Ecantado de conocerte, Sargento Fig._ (Nice to meet you, Sargento Fig)" He greeted with a smile.

"_Ah! Genial tener otro! _(Ah! Great to have another one!) " Fig clapped his hands, his claps echoed throughout the cave.

Captain Epps groaned. "Oh great… we have three more Spanish speakers! For the last time Fig… I ain't going to your mamma's house!" He leaned against the cave's wall, beside Corporal Hooch.

Ventus raised an eyebrow at Captain Epps. He got Sergeant Fig's sentence all wrong. He wasn't asking for Captain Epps to come over to his 'mamma's house'. Sergeant Fig was only saying greetings, not inviting.

Hikari sighed as she rolled her eyes. _"No se preocupe. Son como que cuando hablo con el lenguaje del Sargento Fig._ (Don't worry. They're like that when I talk with Sergeant Fig's language.) " She said, staring at the fire.

Colonel Lennox chuckled. "Ah… Spanish… I don't understand a thing about that language." He said with a small smile and shakes his head, trying to lighten the mood up. He turned to face the two keyblade wielders, "I didn't know you two speak Spanish. I thought you two only speak English." He said.

Ventus chuckled as Hikari grinned sheepishly. "Well, Colonel Lennox… We are what you call a 'Multilingual'. I don't want to brag, but we somehow understand every language. I guess that's one of the perks of being a traveler." Ventus said, scratching the back of his head.

"Really? Impressive…" Captain Epps whistled.

"Thanks." Ventus and Hikari responded.

"Did you get any signal now, Fig?" Colonel Lennox asked.

Sergeant Fig shook his head. "Negative, Colonel."

Ventus turned to his back, glancing at the rocks blocking the opening of the cave. "Have you tried moving the rocks?" he asked, running his fingers across the rocks.

"Yeah… I've used Magnet, Zero, and even tried to smash it… it didn't actually work like I planned it would be…" Hikari grinned sheepishly.

"Oh… I thought that would do the trick…" Ventus sighed and kicked a pebble to the back of the cave. The rock bounced a few times before halting to a complete stop at the darkness. The sound echoed through the cave. He quickly pulled out the AllSpark tracking device. He narrowed it to the back of the cave. "Hey, guys… and girl… look at this." he said.

Colonel Lennox leaned over to see the beeping device. "It's beeping… Does that mean the shard is somewhere in this cave?" He asked curiously, facing the two keyblade wielders.

Hikari crawled over to Ventus, examining the blinking red dot. "Eh… Probably. One way to find out! Adventure time!" She excitedly shouted.

The NEST soldiers chuckled as Ventus shook his head at the brunette's childishness. "Alright then, I'll lead and Hikari will be at the back. Colonel Lennox, Captain Epps, Sergeant Fig, and Corporal Hooch can be in the middle." Ventus planned out, summoning his keyblade into hand. "Light!" he shouted and his keyblade was now shining brightly.

Hikari shrugged and did the same thing as Ventus. "C'mon then Lazy bums! Let's go! I wanna go on an adventure! Who know what awaits us at the end of this cave!" She yelled happily as they began to walk deeper into the cave. "Oh~ I wonder if we'll find Captain Hook's treasure! Peter hid it real good this time! Or maybe we'll find hidden treasures! But of course, the shard will be there too!" she squealed happily.

"Hikari…" Ventus groaned. "Squealing inside a cave isn't such a good idea… Who knows what enemies are inside…" He rubbed his temples.

"He's right, Kiddo." Corporal Hooch said, still feeling weary about traveling deeper into the cave.

Sergeant Fig was about to speak, but Captain Epps cuts him off. "Please speak Engligh, Fig… You, Ven, and Hikari might understand each other, but we need a translator in here." he said.

"Okay," Sergeant Fig said, his thick Spanish accent could be heard. "You two know about Peter Pan?" He asked.

Colonel Lennox nudges Sergeant Fig on his ribs. "Shhhs! Don't tell 'em that Disney are just a bunch of cartoons! They'll think that we're all stalkers or something!" He shushed and whispered as quietly as he could.

"Okay," Sergeant Fig saluted. "Skip that question. What else do you two know about our… world?" He turned to Hikari, who was the nearest to him. The Sergeant started to walk backwards as he waited for an answer.

"Uh… Like we said, Planet Earth is a unique place to be. You guys have multi worlds, almost-high technologies, very interesting cultures, you have a lot of leaders, your world is very large, a lot of people are living in it, a lot of plants and animal that I have never seen before in my life, beautiful sights to see, and of course there are the interesting fighting skills and weapons you guys use." Hikari gave a huge grin.

"Ah… We have a couple of military brats here." Corporal Hooch chuckled as he patted his gun.

"So… What do you think of us?" Ventus asked, not removing his eyes from the device.

"Huh… Well, I didn't get to know you like Hikari, but you're a really nice kid, Ven." Colonel Lennox said, smiling. "You're very cheery, but at the same time mature. You're also strong, fun, and I bet the ladies will fall for you at first sight." He winked.

"Pfffft! Hah! Him? Get real!" Hikari snorted with laughter.

"And you," Captain Epps began, turning his gaze over his shoulder to her. "You're the most childish kid I ever met! You even beat Sora in my book. But at the same time you're fun, courageous, caring, and most of all stupid at some things." He finished with a grin, his comrades agreeing on his comments.

"Hey! I ain't stupid!" Hikari pointed a finger at Captain Epps. "I'm as smart as your scientists!" She yelled.

"Really? One plus one equals?" Colonel Lennox asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Hikari snorted, "Pssh! You're underestimating me!" She waved her hand in front of her face with a smug grin. "One plus one equals… a window of course!" she answered proudly with a huge grin.

The NESTs Soldiers stared in disbelief as Ventus face palmed.

"You serious? You can't answer that question? It's kindergarten level!" Corporal Hooch shouted as he turned to face the brunette.

"Kid! I knew I should've put you in school! You're way behind!" Captain Epps scolded, rubbing his temples.

"What? It's true! See?" Hikari placed her keyblade on her back and raised her fingers up. "The two ones are used as the side frame, then the equal are used as the upper and lower frame, and then the plus is the inside frame! One plus one equals a window!" she grinned after explaining.

The soldiers face-palmed.

"I think that's not the answer they want Hikari," Ventus laughed as he wiped his tears with his finger. "I think they want the mathematic answer."

Hiakri mouthed an 'O' and grinned, "Well why didn't you guys say so? In a mathematic way, one plus one equals two! What did you think I am? Stupid? Psssh! I'm as smart as your scientist!" She repeated, puffing her chest out proudly.

"You said that before…" Sergeant Fig chuckled nervously.

"I did…?" Hikari raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her keyblade. The whole group stayed silent as they stopped. The brunette wasn't away that they had stopped. She was too busy daydreaming and she bumped into someone—Colonel Lennox to be precise. She backed away a few steps as she rubs her nose. "Hey! What's the big—oh wow…" she froze at the sight she was seeing.

The cave that was once dull, dark, and boring became the cave worth seeing. It was breath taking. The walls of the cave were glowing bright blue and most part of the walls has blue crystals sticking out from the ground and the wall. Small glowing objects floated all over the inner cave, making the humans stared in awe. The small glowing thing weren't fireflies or any other kind of animals. It was small glowing blue orbs.

"Amazing…" Colonel Lennox whispered, they others nodded in agreement.

"Wow momma…" Sergeant Fig said in awe, glancing around the cave.

"Huh… I guess we don't need these." Hikari turned off the Light on her keyblade. She walked towards the nearest crystal. It was beautiful. The crystal was glowing by itself without any source of light coming from anywhere inside the cave. She glanced around, admiring the crystals and the orbs. "These are amazing! What are these?" She laughed.

Ventus chuckled as he touches the blue orb. It stayed on his palm, glowing. "I don't know… but it's beautiful." He smiled to himself. He turned to Hikari with a goofy smile. "Hey, Hikari look at—DON'T EAT IT!" He suddenly yelled.

Colonel Lennox, Captain Epps, Corporal Hooch, and Sergeant Fig laughed.

Hikari placed a hand to where her 'heart' is, "Hurtful! Do you think I was that stupid?! I'm not going to eat it! I was just sticking my tongue out! To taste it…" She mumbled the last part.

Colonel Lennox and his troops fell into laughter once more. The debate between the two keyblade wielders was hilarious! "Oh my sides! Gwack! I think I swallowed one!" Captain Epps began coughing.

"Really? What does it taste like?" Hikari asked curiously.

Ventus glared, "Dude! Those blue orbs could be poison! Captain Epps are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he glared at Hikari.

Colonel Lennox kneeled down, patting Captain Epps back. "Take it easy Epps… It couldn't make you cough like this if it was really tiny." He commented.

"I'm fine now…" Captain Epps rubbed his head. "Wow! That tasted awesome! It has this not too sweet and not too salty taste! I like it!" he grinned, standing up.

"Really?!" Hikari's eyes sparkled as she looked at Captain Epps. She quickly chased after one and quickly ate it. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. After a few seconds, everyone was looking at her, studying her expression. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and a huge grin appeared on her lips. "THAT TASTED AWESOME!" She cheered happily.

Captain Epps high-fived with Hikari, "See? Taste some!" he urged.

The others look unconvinced.

"C'mon! It tasted almost like Sea Salt ice cream!" Hikari grinned as she ate another one.

"Sea salt flavored ice cream? I'm unconvinced…" Colonel Lennox stared in disbelief at Captain Epps and Hikari, who was eating another blue orb.

"Psssh! Trust me! Sea salt flavored ice creams are delicious!" Hikari ran deeper into the cave and suddenly a huge splash was heard. Ventus and the others quickly ran deeper into the cave. They saw a huge puddle of water, reflecting the ceiling of the cave and more blue orbs floating around. After a few minutes of looking from the surface, they didn't find any sign of Hikari coming up.

"Hikari! Are you in there? Can you swim?" Corporal Hooch shouted as he tried to find the brunette. He turned to Ventus. "She can swim right?"

Ventus nodded, "Yes, she can." He said. "Hikari! If you can heard me, blow bubbles! So we know you're in there!" He yelled, his shout echoing in the cave.

There were no bubbles only the dripping sound of water. Ventus leaned closely as he saw something moving in the water. In a split second, two hands shot out of the water, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He pushed the hands away and let out a loud scream along with the soldiers. All of them screamed very loudly, backing away from the waters. Their heartbeats going way over the normal heartbeat rate, if Ratchet was here… he would grab them all and trapped them in med bay for examinations.

"Did I scare 'ya?" Hikari popped her head out of the water. Her damped hair was sticking on her face, framing it. A stupid goofy grin appeared as she saw the terrified looks from Colonel Lennox and his team along with Ventus. She never knew they were so afraid. "Man… best prank ever!" She clapped her hands together.

"HIKARI!" The five men yelled as they snapped back to reality.

"That was not cool! My heart nearly stopped!" Captain Epps shouted, placing a hand on his chest.

Hikari grinned sheepishly. "Don't let Hatchet hear you say that!" she teased.

Ventus sighed heavily in relief, "Don't. you. ever. do. that. again." He said warningly. Hikari raised both her hand up above the surface of the water. "What's taking you so long down there anyway?" he asked, standing up.

"Oh! You know that blue orbs that me and Captain Epps ate?" Hikari asked and Ventus nodded, while the other looked at her shaking their heads, looking in disbelief. Hikari nodded with a smirk. "Uh-huh! Correct! They allow us to breathe under water! How cool is that? They taste awesome and they have powers!" she laughed.

"You're not joking right?" Colonel Lennox stared as Hikari shook her head.

"Nope! I ain't joking! If you want proof…" Hikari trailed her eyes over towards Captain Epps who shrugged. The African-American man jumped into the water, making a huge splash. He didn't come out of the water for about one minute, until Hikari yelled at him from the surface. "Yo! Captain Epps! That's enough proof! Come up here already! I'm turning to a grandma up here!" She shouted.

Captain Epps suddenly popped his head out of the water. "Wow! Just wow! I can breathe underwater! I'm Aqua Man!" He joked.

Ventus nodded, "Uh… okay then… I guess…" He gulped as one blue orb landed on his palm. He stared at it for a few seconds before hearing a multiple splash. He glanced up and saw Colonel Lennox, Corporal Hooch, and Sergeant Fig were already in the water with Captain Epps and Hikari. "I hope you're right about the taste…" He said to Hikari, who grinned.

Ventus jumped into the water and the others dived in to catch up with the blonde. If the blue orbs can be used to breath underwater, then there must be something in the water. His blue eyes scanned the area, searching for anything suspicious in the waters of the cave. He swam down to the bottom and the others followed.

"Where to now?" Hikari asked, a bit bubbly. They can breathe underwater, but they can't speak underwater.

Ventus glanced around. His eyes spotted something. "Over there," He pointed to the other side. There was somehow a big doorway, at the bottom. The two keyblade wielders and the four NEST soldiers swam towards the doorway and went through it. The blonde was the first one to popped his head out of the water. "Bwah! Yes! Score one for Ven and zero for the cave!" he pumped his fist out of the water.

"Yeah… You mean one for Ven and two for the cave." Hikari commented dryly. It was true. The cave had fooled Ventus twice. "The first one was trapping us here and the second one was fooling you with the blue orbs." She pushed herself up to the upper ground, where it's dry.

Ventus snorted, "Heh… Whatever." He said to Hikari. "Up you go," he and Hikari helped Colonel Lennox, Captain Epps, Corporal Hooch, and Sergeant Fig up from the water.

"So now what? We have no idea where we are and we got no signal," Sergeant Fig sighed. He received a few confused looks from his fellow comrades and the two keyblade wielders. His walkie-talkie would be fried by now since he just went underwater. "Eh, you guys are lucky I have water proof pants." He said.

"What? You guys have those kind of pants? Sweet!" Ventus grinned. "All we have are just water proof pouches and pockets." He gave a disappointed sigh.

"Ew…" Hikari made a disgusted look.

Colonel Lennox nodded, "You got that right… C'mon, I'm thinking we need to go this way." He said, pointing to the only path they can take.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How much longer?" Hikari whined.

Ventus sighed, "For the last time, we don't know… now stop whining! You've been asking the same question for about fifty times now!" He scolded.

Hikari slump her shoulders down, looking tired and disappointed. They've been waling for hours now and still no sign they were nearing the end of the cave. Sure, the blue crystals and the blue orbs were entertaining for the first twenty minutes, but it was beginning to bore the brunette. Sergeant Fig's talk about how his momma cooks wasn't helping either and neither did Captain Epps' complains for Sergeant Fig to speak English.

"Guys… Stop complaining, you're giving me a headache." Colonel Lennox rubbed his temples in frustration. He was tired as well, but he can't show it to his teammates. He's the Colonel, the leader of this operation. "Look… why don't we take a break?" he suggested.

"Agree!" Hikari raised her hand up and quickly sat down. "Good grief! My legs are killing me!" she whined one more.

Suddenly, Sergeant Fig's stomach growled. Soon followed by the others. "Man… you know what sounds good right now? My momma's alligator stew… Whoa! That taste good." He sighed dreamily, imaging the meal in his mind.

"Ew… That's disgusting. You eat animals like that?" Ventus scrunched his nose in disgust, looking over at Sergeant Fig.

"Don't worry, kid. Fig's the only one who ate those." Corporal Hooch patted Ventus' shoulder.

Captain Epps nodded in agreement. He patted his front pocket and found something in it. He quickly took it out and held it up in the air. "Hey! Look! I have a peppermint and uh—I think it's a jelly bean." He said.

"The jelly bean's moving." Ventus deadpanned.

"EW! SPIDER! KILL IT!" Hikari shriek in horror as she tried to stomp on the moving 'jelly bean'. She eventually killed the black 'jelly bean' and sighed heavily in relief. "When was the last time you clean your pockets!" She yelled at Captain Epps.

Captain Epps grinned sheepishly. "Uh… Three weeks ago?"

Hikari shuddered. "Ugh… Disgusting." She grumbles. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the walls of the cave began to shake, hitting Hikari's head with a small pebble. "Ow! What was that?!" she screamed.

Colonel Lennox quickly covered her mouth. "Shsssshhh! You might make it worse!" he hissed.

The device Ventus was holding started to blink furiously. "I think we're nearing where the shard is located." He smirked and looked forward and there was another doorway. "Straight ahead!"

They all nodded and started to run towards the doorway at the end of the cave. They stopped for a brief moment to stare at the amazing height of the room and the width. It was HUGE! It was much bigger than the Autobots' hangar. In the middle of the room was a glowing blue stone placed on an ornate pedestal. The device started to make sounds again, but this time, it was louder. Ventus, Colonel Lennox, and Captain Epps walked closer to the shard as Corporal Hooch, Sergeant Fig, and Hikari was following from behind.

"You don't think that if we remove the shard from the pedestal, booby traps would turn on, right?" Captain Epps asked, leaning forward to see the piece of the AllSpark.

"Might be… You know how old classic adventure treasure hunting movies." Colonel Lennox retorted.

"One way to find out," Ventus said reached his hand out to grab the shard carefully. He grabbed the shard and pulled it away. Nothing happened. Sighs of relief escaped their mouths. "Thank goodness nothing happens." The blonde smiled.

"Holy frigging shit! What the hell is that thing?!" Corporal Hooch cursed as he grabbed his gun.

Ventus, Colonel Lennox, and Captain Epps turned and their eyes widened in surprise and shock. In front of their eyes was a very large black creature—the Darkside, a very big Darkside. Ventus and Hikari quickly summoned their keyblade as the NEST soldiers grabbed their weapons as smaller ant-like-creatures surrounds them.

"What the hell?!" Sergeant Fig shouted as he fired at the small creatures.

"They're Shadows! And that big ugly one over there is a Darkside! A very big and ugly Darkside, that is…" Hikari commented as she observed her surroundings.

"Ready to take down all of them?" Ventus asked with a smirk.

"You bet! I was beginning to rust!" Hikari grinned mischievously as she stood in a fighting stance.

They both quickly sprinted forward.

"Wait! How are we going to take care of these?!" Colonel Lennox shouted, pulling the hammer of his gun.

Ventus turned to him. "Judging by your weapon—," He dodge a Heartless and slashed it into two. "You can shoot 'em, but be careful of their claws." He warned.

"Gee… thanks for the info." Captain Epps replied sarcastically.

Ventus and Hikari quickly charged at the Darkside. They both slashed every Heartless that was in their way. Hikari ran faster than Ventus and she quickly stopped to kneel down, placing her hands together. Ventus on the other hand, he ran as quickly as possible, casting Flow Motion. He jumped onto Hikari's hands and she tossed him up as strong as she can. He threw the Wayward Wind into the hole on the stomach of the Dakrside. The Wayward Wind instantly destroyed the Darkside.

"Way the go!" Hikari cheered as she slashed a few Heartless. "But a little help would be nice!" She yelled at him.

Ventus grinned.

Colonel Lennox kept on shooting at the so called 'Heartless'. He was struggling to keep up with its speed because it kept on disappearing to be a shadow on the ground and they can't fire the ground! Because it will reflect the bullet back! He scowled as he had to reload his gun. He was running out of ammos soon. He watched the Heartless carefully whenever it moves its claws. Ventus told them to be careful with the claws. Who knows what the claws have in them.

"There's too many of them!" Corporal Hooch said backing away.

The soldiers got surrounded by the pool of Heartless as they stood shoulder to shoulder. "Damn… What do we do now Colonel?" Sergeant Fig asked, pulling the hammer of his gun again.

"Shoot now, talk later." Colonel Lennox smirked.

The first front liner of the Heartless disappeared when a green keyblade went pass through them. "Oh yeah! A hundred for me!" Ventus pumped his fist up in the air.

"Hah! A hundred and one!" Hikari joined in. "Make that a hundred and two!"

Ventus frown and summoned his keyblade away. He summoned Wingblade and grabbed a sword win in a reversal way. He quickly slashed every Heartless in sight and finally he threw the six blades into the air. The six blades were stabbed around the spacious room and there was a blinding light. The next thing they knew were the room was clear, not a single Heartless remain.

"Showoff!" Hikari shouted, throwing her keyblade to her shoulder.

Colonel Lennox chuckled and there was another shake to the cave. "I think this isn't a good time to argue. RUN!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ventus and Hikari shouted in unison as they and the soldiers sprinted towards the exit.

"We're not gonna make it!" Corporal Hooch screamed.

"Ratchet's gonna kill us after this…" Ventus mumbled as he ran. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a couple of Drop Me Not. "Hikari! Heads up!" He tossed one to the brunette. He quickly drank the liquid and grabbed Captain Epps and Corporal Hooch's hand. "Hang on tight!" he said, purple aura surrounding them.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride!" Hikari finished as she grabbed Colonel Lennox's hand.

The two keyblade wielders quickly use Flow Motion to jump from wall to wall. This was much faster than walking. They can do this before, but it would be a waste of energy and since Ratchet forbids them to drink Drop Me Not again. The paranoid CMO thinks that Drop Me Not along with the other 'suspicious liquid' are dangerous chemicals. So if he finds out either of the keyblade wielders using one of the liquids, he would give the longest lecture ever and of course a punishment from Prowl.

They quickly reached the water part of the cave. They dived into the water and swam towards the doorway, avoiding falling rocks. The two keyblade wielders and the NEST soldiers quickly jumped out of the water at the other side and sprinted once more to the place where they start. Ventus and Hikari go on first to cover Colonel Lennox, Captain Epps, Corporal Hooch, and Sergeant Fig from the large falling rocks. The entry that was one block by huge rocks is now free of rocks and there was bright lights shining.

They all came out somersaulting away from the cave, panting heavily as they come to a complete halt.

"Wow! That was cool! Let's do it again!" Hikari cheered happily as she sat on the ground.

"Young one!" Optimus' voice shouted. The tall Autobot leader looked down worriedly at the two kids and the four soldiers. He quickly motioned his servo for Ratchet and Jolt to come in and aid the six humans. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down.

"Oh we're good," Ventus smiled as he dusted the dirt off his clothes. "No harm done, but I think Colonel Lennox, Captain Epps, Corporal Hooch, and Sergeant Fig are hungry." He sheepishly smiled.

"What about you?" Ratchet shot Ventus and Hikari a look before going back to checking Sergeant Fig.

"Yeah… We kind of drank Drop Me Not to escape from the cave." Ventus answered as Hikari gave a peace sign to Ratchet.

"You did _what_?" Ratchet half screamed half yelled.

Colonel Lennox chuckled. "Don't be so hard on them Ratch. In fact, if it wasn't for them we couldn't get our hands on that shard." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Everybot and everyone stared at the two keyblade wielders. Ventus took out a piece of the shard from the cave. Hikari crossed her hands behind her head as she grinned happily.

"Mission complete!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter end! ;D**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames!**

**R&R please **


End file.
